Amnesia
by L-Brouillette
Summary: Marinette doesnt know who she is, but with the right help, will she find herself again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like being shocked by an elecric fence. Your heart beat too fast, it felt like it would burst from your chest. Your arm hair stood at attention, like little souldiers ready for battle. And it felt like you weren't pulling enough air into your lungs.

It was love at first sight.

Adrien Agrest stood in the doorway of the hospital room and watched her lying in bed, too pale and unnaturally still, with long black hair pulled back from her face in 2 messy pigtails. Even though she was asleep, it didnt look like it was very restful. Soft pink lips were pulled down in a frown, brows creased, and the white blankets were twisted, betraying the fact that she must have been tossing and turning all night. He wanted to brush her hair away from her face. To whisper comforting words in her ear until she rested peacefully. To hold her hand until she woke up.

He did none of those things. But he couldnt help staring at her.

Adrien liked to come into the Children's Hospital in his free time. Read to the kids, bring small gifts, or even just keep them company. Not every parent could stay at the hospital all the time with their children. Being a famous Model, the kids sure got a kick out of seeing him, and he usually had time to spare. While his father wanted him to take over the business, Adrien could have cared less. He kept modelling to keep his father happy, and to keep a steady income, but he wanted to help people too. Even in this small capacity. So when the head nurse in the childrens wing mentioned a woman who had come in with no memory at all, he had wanted to help her too. He had had no idea that hed be struck so hard by this nameless beauty.

'She has amnesia, so no idea who or where she is'. The doctors words echo through his head. 'She came in with no I.d. We are checking missing persons to see if anyone has filed her as missing. But nothing so far.'

He couldnt even imagine what she must be going through. How she must be feeling. To not even know who you were.

'Whats going to happen to her' he had asked the doctors.

'She will stay here until she either remembers who she is, or someone comes in who knows her.'

That sounded aweful.

'Id like to help,' Adrien told the doctors. 'Thats very thoughtful of you Mr Agreste, but you really shouldnt trouble yourself. We will take excellent care of her in the meantime.'

'No trouble. I insist.'

The first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes were ladybugs. Dozens of them, all over the wall. It was... Calming. She hadmt even realized that she had been tense until her shoulders started to relax with just a few seconds of gazing at the ladybugs. She shifted her eyes down to see brightly painted flowers. Wonderful Blue bells, bright sunflowers and peaceful daisies.

Her gaze roamed slowly, taking in everything in her view without moving. A small window with filmy pink curtains, a straight backed chair perched in front of it with a little side table that was completely bare, and two closed doors that led to who knows where. She rolled onto her back to see the opposite side of the room, and was met with bright green eyes looking back at her.

She bolted upright in bed, eyes wide and a little panicked. She took in the glossy blonde hair, the black polo shirt and tan slacks, and his mouth, curled into a welcoming smile. His legs were crossed at the ankles, but he unfolded them to lean forward as she sat up, and both elbows came to rest on his knees.

"Good Morning Ladybug. How are you today? I hope I didn't startle you." He asked me.

She opened her mouth to demand he tell her what he was doing there, but closed it quickly without saying anything. His words sank in, and she thought, That is a good question. How DID she feel?

Thin black brows came down in a frown as she tried to concentrate on her body. Legs, check. Arms, check. Torso, check. Everything was there. Nothing hurt. Glancing at her arms and hands, she didn't see any bruises or cuts. Everything seemed fine. Right? So why was he still staring at her? Why was he asking how she felt? What did he know that she didn't?

"I-i think im fine." She finally responded.

His eyes crinkle as his smile grew. It was so beautiful. She felt like she could almost get lost in it. Why couldnt she stop staring at his mouth?! Quickly, she looked at her lap with a slight blush. Had he guessed what she was thinking? Was that why he was smiling at her like that?

"Thats great. I heard you took quiet a tumble." His voice was soothing, like silk. She wanted him to keep talking, just to hear his voice. But no such luck. He just kept looking at her calmly with those eyes. What had he said again? Tumble? What tumble?

Frowning, she tried to remember something. Anything. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like her mind had been wiped clean. A blank slate. Like someone had walked up to a chalk board and erased her whole life, everything she had been or wanted to be! How was that possible?! What did that mean?!

"I dont know what your talking about. I took a tumble??" And slowly the rest of what he had said registered. "Ladybug? Who is Ladybug?"

"So sorry, i should have explained." He scooted his chair up to the bed until his knees bumped against it. "Thats what i have taken to calling you, since nobody knows your real name." And he gestured with his hand around the room, to all the ladybugs on the wall. "They are supposed to be good luck, and i thought you could use all the luck we could manage! It seemed fitting at the time."

He rubbed at the back of his neck, almost embarrased now that he had explained himself.

One thing that he had said stuck out to her. They didnt know her name? Well that was easy! They could have just asked! It was... Was...

Her eyes widened and darted around the room. What WAS her name? She hoped something in the room would give her a clue, but all she saw were ladybugs and flowers.

"I dont know my own name!" She cried.

He gently put a hand on her arm, "shh, its ok," he said softly, "its alright. Well figure this out."

She wanted nothing more than to believe him. To keep him near like this, touching her. She wanted to get lost in those eyes! Quickly she clamped her eyes closed and gave her head a shake. What was she thinking?! There were more important things at hand. Like why she couldnt remember anything! How old was she? What color were her eyes? Her hair? Did she even like pink? Where was she? This mans house?? Was she his wife? Sister? Had he kidnapped her?!

Oh my gosh! Her eyes flew open and stared into his, searching them. He didnt seem like A kidnapper. But what did she know about what a kidnapper would look like, she didnt even know her own name!

"Wh-where am I?"

"Your at Paris' best Hospital. Getting the best care possible. I promise!" He looked so sincere, it didnt even occur to her to question him. She didnt know why, but she had this overwelming sense that this man, who she didnt even know, would never lie to her. It was comforting, to feel at least that, when it didnt seem like she felt anything about anything else! Slowly she relaxed. No more tense shoulders or furrowed brow.

"Thank you."

"I volunteer here at the Hospital," he began, still keeping his hand on my arm. "when my schedule allows it. Usually I hang around the childrens wing, but when the nurse there told me about you, i thought i might be of more use here. With you."

He gave me that heart-melting smile again, and I couldnt help it! I smile back.

Adriens heart started pounding like a jackhammer inside his chest when she smiled. It lit up her whole face, and made her already flawless skin glow. Oh boy, was he ever in trouble! Not that he wouldnt already have cut out his heart and handed it to her if she had asked. The first moment he had laid eyes on her, disheveled and sleeping, he had know this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Now to get her better and pray there was no hulking husband in her missing memories!

"Whats your name?" She broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm..." He tapped a finger to his bottom lip, thinking. "Well with such an Awesome name like Ladybug, i should get an equally cool name, yes?" He questioned. And was rewarded with a giggle. "How about, Chat Noir?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug. It had a nice ring to it. She couldnt help smiling everytime she thought about the man who gave it to her. And they were lucky. Or so she had been told. It wasnt like she had any first hand knowledge to the contrary, so why not just go with it. No reason to become a pessimist over something as petty as luck.

Hmm... Become a pessimist... How did she know she wasnt one? Maybe thats exactly how she was? Trying it out, Ladybug thought, Maybe there was no such thing as luck. And no matter what she tried, or felt, would have any bearing on whether or not she got better. And she'd sit here alone, forever, in this stupid hospital bed.

No. It didnt feel right. While she thought them, and tried to really feel them, she couldnt push aside the little niggle of hope that Chat Noir had already given her. Thank God!

Well that was comforting. One thing down, only at least a few hundred other things to go! But it was a start!

What was she like? Did she like reading? Was she a crafty person? could she cook? What was her favorite food? Color? Movie? Did she prefer spring or summer? Shoes or sandals? Coffee or tea? Or neither??

Oh, where to start!? She flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, endless thoughts running through her head. Lolling her head to the side, her gaze wandered and finally came to rest on the paper Chat Noir had left with his phone number on it. He had said to call at any time. That he would come running if she needed him.

He was so sweet. He didnt have to help her. Ladybug was certain he had tons of other things he could be doing instead. But he seemed sincere in his offer. And seemed to regret having to leave so soon.

With a small smile, she sat up and picked up the piece of paper, and ran her thumb over his name.

Chat Noir.

Even knowing it was just a nickname, it suited him. Perhaps she should have asked for his real name, but it didnt even matter to her.

She wanted to call him so bad! But she didnt want to bother him. He had only been gone a couple of hours! If she couldnt survive that long without him, then she was doomed!

I'll talk to him when he comes back to ask for his help in finding herself. In the meantime, she should find a doctor to tell her what was going on, and what could be done about it.

He missed her already. His Ladybug.

Even though he had only first seen her that morning, he regretted having to leave. And even though he had only met her that morning, he already thought of her as his. And he hoped one day it would be true!

He couldnt wait to get back there. If Natalie, his fathers secretary, hadnt texted that his father needed him ASAP, he wouldnt have left until visiting hours were over and they kicked him out!

So here he was, pulling up in front of his fathers hulking mansion, eishing he was anywhere else! But when Gabriel Agreste said jump...

His driver/bodyguard shut off the engine and glanced at Adrien in the rearview mirror. It was hard to tell what his mood was. Or if he ever had moods. Despite having been Adriens bodyguard for as long as he could remember, Adrien knew nothing about him. He wasnt very chatty. Or any kind of chatty, actually. He mostly answered in grunts, which was why, along with his broad shoulders and bulging biceps, he had nicknamed him the Gorilla while growing up.

Giving a heavey sigh, Adrien accepted the inevitable and stepped out of the backseat, closing the car door gently behind him. As if on cue, Nathalie opened his fathers front door to greet him, her face devoid of any expressions. Perhaps it had been in the job description when his father had hired them: 'Must have no feelings whatsoever, and never express any emotions. Ever.'

That was harsh, Adrien chastised himself. They had been wonderful to him as a kid, almost filling the space his father should have filled. And for that he would always be grateful to them.

Adrien bounded up the steps 2 at a time, hoping to get this meeting over with as soon as possible so he could make it back to the hospital. Or at least, if it was too late for that, at least get home at a decent hour so he could go back first thing in the morning. He had meant it when he told Ladybug he would help her, and that she could call him anytime.

Stepping into his fathers elegantly marbled foyer, the first thing he saw was his father, standing imposingly at the top of the staircase. Behind his father, hanging on the wall, was a giant portrait of the two of them when Adrien was just a teen, with a strained smile on his face. He wished his father would take it down.

"Hello father," Adrien greeted him.

"Good evening, Adrien." Gabriel responded. There was no expression on his face at all to let Adrien know if this was a good meeting or a bad one. So internally, he braced for the worst.

"You called for me?" Adrien prompted.

"Yes." His father finally started to move down the steps, and walked past Adrien, motioning for him to follow him into his office.

More marble. Portraits of Adrien throughout his modeling career. A Beautiful portrait of his mother, who had died from cancer when Adrien was 12. Adrien loved that photo of her. Kind of an abstract. Lots of golds and yellows, reminding him very much of an Angel.

Taking a seat behind his massive desk, Gabriel regarded Adrien thoughtfully.

"I received a call from Miss Bourgeois this afternoon, about a Charity event she is trying to put together for the Childrens Hospital. She thought since you like to spend so much of your spare time there, that my Company might be willing to make a donation of some sort, or sponsor an event for it." A frown formed on his face as he spoke. "I was not aware that you spent so much time there."

"Yes, i do. Its not easy for those children. Im just trying to make their days a bit more bearable. I dont let it take away from my work, and it doesnt cost you anything." Adrien defended himself.

"Calm down, son." He had never seen his father so contemplative. "I thought it was a good idea."

What? What?! WHAT?!

Adrien refrained from wiggling his ear to check if his hearing was ok. Gabriel, his father, one of the most shrewd and cutthroat fashion designers in the world, thought it was a good idea?!

The shock must have been evident on his face, for his father seemed annoyed all of the sudden.

"Im not completely heartless."

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Adrien cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, and let his fathers words sink in. As they did, a smile started to spread on Adriens face.

"I never thought you were, father. But It did take me by surprise! Charities used to be moms thing. You kind of stopped doing them after she died."

"Yes." It was the only acknowledgement his father gave him. But it was more than he had given him in a long time, and Adrien wasnt about to throw it away!

"I suggest you call Miss Bourgeois and discuss the matter. When you have a few ideas, you can pitch them to me and we will go forward from there."

Gabriel then picked up some papers from his desk and began reading them, effectively dismissing Adrien.

Still with a huge smile on his face, he turned to leave his fathers office, took 2 steps before stopping, turning back, "Thank you, Father!"


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Adrien found himself sneaking past the nurses station, take-out bags in hand, trying to get to Ladybugs room unnoticed. He wanted to share his good news! And the first person he wanted to share it with was Ladybug. He didnt even care that she might not know what he was talking about. He just wanted to see her, talk to her, and maybe his infectious good mood would make her smile again.

It was just after 8pm, and Adrien knew visiting hours were over, but he just HAD to! So He had stopped at a Chinese food place on the way. He was starving! And he knew that Hospital food left MUCH to be desired, so he made sure he had enough for 2.

Adrien peered down the nearly deserted hallway, where a couple other patients roamed. No nurses in sight. Sticking against the wall, he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, darting his eyes all over to make sure the coast remained clear. Not 2 feet away from Ladybugs door, An elderly woman opened her door across the hall and stopped in her tracks, and just stared at him.

Giving her his most charming smile, he patted his take-out bag, pointed to the door beside him, and put put a finger in front of his mouth and gave a silent 'shh.'

The woman blinked a few times, gave a gentle laugh, and with a wink, motioned for him to run along. Ahh... a co-conspirator!

Giving her another smile, he gently knocked on Ladybugs door, glanced around quickly, before opening the door and sliding inside.

Ladybug heard the quiet knock on the door and bolted upright in bed, and not two seconds later, Chat Noir slipped in, closing the door just as quietly, and leaned back against it with a sigh.

"Made it!" He said excitedly, And grinned at her.

Her heart gave a little flutter in her chest, and she couldn't help but smile back. She was so happy to see him!

As he walked towards her bed, she finally noticed the bag in his hands, and the heavenly smells coming from it!

With a groan, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the fabulous aroma. "That smells wonderful."

"Good!" Chat exclaims excitedly, setting the bag down on the bed tray, "Because i got a little of everything, not knowing what you liked! I thought it could be the start of Operation: Finding Ladybug."

Ladybug covered her mouth to hold in a giggle, but it slipped out anyway. She couldnt help it that Chat was so adorably cute!

"What? Dont like that name?" He enquired with a raised brow.

"It's not that," she assured him, "i just thought it was cute."

Pretending to be offended, Chat put a hand over his heart and gasped dramatically, flopping himself into the chair beside her bed.

"My Lady, you wound me! Babies are cute. Puppies are cute. I am not cute! If you need help finding a more suitable description, how about handsome, charming, or wonderful?"

Resisting another giggle, Ladybug swung her legs over the side of the bed, revealing her long shapely legs under her hospital gown.

"Sorry Chat. I calls it like i sees it."

With a laugh, Chat pulls himself out of his chair and starts to unpack the take-out bag. A couple plastic plates, cutlery wrapled in individual sleeves, and then a dozen different foam containers.

"I have fried rice, egg rolls, ginger beef..."

Ladybugs mind wandered as she stared at how excited he seemed to be over some food. Almost like he hadnt had it very often himself. Which seemed odd for someone who came across sounding like he could, and did, do pretty much what he wanted, when he wanted. But certainly not this version she was seeing. Which made her feel a little sad for him. And determined to not squash his good time. Which worked out great with her own plan: getting closer to Chat Noir, finding out who she was, and perhaps finding out if she had a place in his life after she found herself.

Operation: Finding Ladybug.

She liked it.

Drawn out of her hussing by silence, she looked up at Chat to find him staring at her expenctantly.

"Um, what?"

Chuckling, he repeated, "Fo you know what you want to start with?"

Oh. Right. The food. She hadnt been paying attention. She had been too busy staring at him!

"Um, how about just a bit of everything?"

"A woman after my own heart!" He proclaimed! And started scooping some of everything onto her plate.

She found that she liked most everything about Chinese Food! Only not caring for the noodle dishes. Apparently she wasnt a huge fan or noodles? But yet she longed to try fettuchini alfredo. She had seen it on a cooking channel earlier this afternoon, and it had looked delicious! So perhaps she only liked noodles sometimes?

Oh, Who knew! She certainly didnt!!

But she LOVED spending time with Chat! How excited and animated he got when he started talking about the things he liked most. Like helping people. She had heard alot about his volunteering at the hospital. And at some of the charities his friend put on.

She learnt about some of his friends and the activities they did together: video games, walks in the park, and movie nights. It sounded wonderful. She wondered if she had friends that she used to do that stuff with?

Chat Noir, regretfully, had to leave.

"I have some work to do in the morning, and if i don't leave now, i wont want to later!"

Ladybug blushed at his honesty. And the feeling was VERY mutual! And not just because she didnt know anyone else. She really like when he was here!

With a promise to return in the afternoon, Ladybug watched him check both ways before slipping into the hallway, closing the door gently behind himself.

Great. Alone again, she thought with a frown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrien went to visit Ladybug at least once a day. and sometimes that once a day lasted an hour, or sometimes 8 hours. He didnt pay attention much to the time if he had nowhere else to be that day. It was super easy to forget the time, especially since him and Ladybug had so much to talk about.

And everytime he went, he would bring something new to see how she liked it.

The day after he brought Chinese food, he brought with him a whole box of books. Different kinds, from action, to adventure, to romance. It was fun to see her expression as she read all of the back covers. The way she would wrinkle her nose when she thought a description sounded gross, or her eyes would start to glisten if she thought something was romantic.

He couldnt get over how easy it was to read her. No holding in her emotions, or trying to fake liking something because she thought it would please him. He had gotten used to how fake girls could act around him. It was refreshing to see the genuine emotions that would cross Ladybugs face.

The next day he brought in some crafts. Beads, string, jewels, charms, and clips. Ladybugs eyes had lit up at the sight of it all!

"Lets make Lucky Charms for all the nurses!" she suggested excitedly. And so the two of them had spent hours making bracelts and key chains and necklaces.

Ladybugs charms looked so much better than his, he reflected after awhile. but it was the thought that counted, right??

After they wandered the halls, handing out all of there newly made Charms, they returned to Ladybugs room, when she turned to him.

"I made you one too." she admitted shyly, as she held out her hand. And there, in her palm was a large square green bead in the middle, with a flower carved on it. On one side, a pink bead followed by a tiny red one, next to a medium white one. And on the other side, two small black and yellow beads, followed by a pink bead and a smaller turqois, all tied together with a piece of red string.

Adrien stared at it for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter. He looked at Ladybugs puzzled expression, before admitting, "I guess we had the same idea. i made you one too!"

He dangled between 2 fingers a red string with a gold bell bead on the end, followed by a green cylinder, a gold bird shaped bead, another green cylinder, and 2 more gold beads.

With a flush growing on his cheeks, he admitted shyly, "It's not as good as yours, but i made it just for you. Actually, it's the only thing i have ever made for anybody in my 22 years!" he admitted with a small blush.

Ladybugs surprise quickly turned to joy, and she traded charms with him, and ran her fingers gently along every bead.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed warmly, clutching the charm to her chest. "It's beautiful!"

She turned to dig around in the box of crafts and came out with some clasps that she fixed onto each end of his charm.

Holding her one wrist out, she held his charm out in the other. "Can you help me?"

She had turned his charm into a bracelet. Adrien felt his pulse pickup as he took the bracelet from her and gently brushed the skin on her wrist as he wrapled it around and closed the clasp. Turning her hand over, he caressed the beads resting against her wrist, and slowly bent down to kiss her knuckles.

"Its perfect M' Lady."

It continued like that for almost two weeks. They had food from a Mexican Restaurant, which was a huge hit with Ladybug!

He brought board games like Clue, Trouble, and Monopoly. Which ended with Adrien loosing miserably! Although, in Adriens defense, he had never played any of the games before. Ever. So he took it as a good sign that she had had a fun filled life before her accident.

He brought her much requested Fetuccini Alfredo, and she hated it!

He brought a cd player with some current albums. Jagged Stone. Mr XY. Clara Nightingale. She had covered hear ears and complained how it was so repetetive it hurt to even listen to it. But she boped and head banged to the rest. She was adorable! He couldnt get enough of her!

He was running out of ideas of things to bring to the Hospital. But he had been walking past the gift shop on the way up to see her when he saw a rack of pencils, colored pencils, blank notebooks and sketchbooks. He couldnt resist.

So 10 minutes later, with a smile on his face and a bag of sketchbooks and pencils swinging in the bag he carried, he continued on his way up to see his Ladybug.

He found himself wondering how much longer she would have to stay here. Its wasn't like there was anything physically WRONG with her! she just didnt have any memories. But where would she go if they let her out?? He bit his lip, worried for her. And for himself. Would he see her once she was out?? He hoped so. He REALLY hoped so!

When he got to the right floor, he stepped off the elevators and headed down the hall, waving at the nurses he saw on his way. He knew so many of them by name, and they all knew him. And they all knew and loved Ladybug.

Honestly, how could they not?! She was bubbly and friendly and full of joy, despite everything. Giving and kind and always ready to listen, no matter what. If he hadnt already loved her, he surely would have fallen by now.

Reaching her door, he gave a quick knock before opening the door and walking inside. Scanning the room, he found Ladybug staring out the window. She turned when he walked in, and he was treated to the biggest smile. It lit up her eyes and crinkled the corners. Just looking at her made his heart beat faster, but being on the recieving end of that smile, he was surprised he was still standing.

He saw her eyes dart to the bag in his hands, and back up to his face.

"Hey, kitty! What'd you bring today?"

With a warm smile in return, he jiggled the bag a bit, saying, "It's a surprise!"

He watched Ladybug clap her hands in glee, and plop down on the side of the bed, waiting for him to come closer and show her.

Adrien loved seeing her so happy. It was infectious. He couldnt help but smile more when he was with her. Any problems he had before he walked through the door didnt seem so unresolvable when he was next to her cheery optimism. Showing off her cheerfulness today was bright pink capris, a black t-shirt with a bold pink floral pattern, and her hair was in their customary pigtails. she looked 12 instead of the early 20's the Dr's estimated. A good indicator, in Adrien's mind, was the pert breasts he saw rounding out her shirt. His hands itched to run underneither that shirt, lift it over her head and discard it on the floor. But that particular image would remain in his imagination, along with every other slightly sexual inclination he had had towards Ladybug. It just wasnt the time.

He couldnt wait for the day she remembered who she was.

Ladybug watch Chat enter her room, and she couldnt contain her joy. The highlight of every day was when he came to see her. And not just because nobody else came to see her. He made her breathless and giddy. And he REALLY believed that she would get better in no time!! The Dr's and Nurses told her the same thing, and she'd always scoff at them, claiming she was liked to be realistic. But when Chat said it, she believed him.

So now, sitting on her bed, waiting for him to show her what was in the bag he carried, she hoped it told her something, anything really, about herself!

She wasn't really surprised to see the sketch books that were produced. She was looking forward to seeing if it tugged on anything in her memory!

"Wow Chat," she said whrn he laid it all out on her little table. "6 books?? Really?" She teased.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chat brushed off her comment.

"Of course. I'll need one. And if it goes well, I would hate for you to run out! And theybare good for so much more that just sketching!! You could try writing, start a diary, or just make lists. All the things you remember. Liked. Want to try yet. Stuff like that." He ended with a small blush when she just looked at him.

Giving a small nod and a smile, Ladybug reached over to take his hand where it rested on top of the stack of sketchbooks.

"Thank you, Chat," she said softly. "I don't tell you enough how much i appretiate and love what your trying to do for me." She finished, while bringing the hand she held up to her lips and kissing his knuckles.

He looked startled for so long, Ladybug was getting embarrassed. Just as she was about to drop his hand, Chat sank onto the bed beside her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Saying nothing, they sat there for a few minutes, just holding onto each other. Ladybug drew comfort from his warmth, and wished she could stay like that all day.

With reluctance, Ladybug finally drew away from him, but made sure to keep a smile on her face so he didnt think she was pushing him away.

"So where should we start then." She asked instead.

Understanding, Chats cheeks colored and he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"How about we see what pops into mind."

"Sounds great!"

They each grabbed a book and a pencil, and Chat settled onto the chair, Ladybug leaned the bed to a sitting position and got comfortable. Flipping to the first page, she just stared. What should she do? Should she try something specific? Or should she just put pencil to paper and see if it took her anywhere?

She must have been frowning, because Chat suddenly was leanong forward and resting an arm on her arm.

"Hey," he smiled, "don't force it. Just see what _paw_ ps into your head."

She gave a giggle at his pun. He really was the bestest friend a person could ask for!

So it was with a smile that She tirned back to her pad, set her pencil on the page, and things just took off.

Adrien watched the pencil fly across Ladybugs paper, erasing every so often, and getting back at it.

She flipped the page without even stopping to assess the first. She sharpened her pencil alot, but otherwise, didn't stop!

Mentally, Adrien was giving himself a pat on the back. He couldn't believe he had stumbled upson something that struck such a cord with his lady!

Well, he had secrey been hoping he would, but outwardly, he tried to be more realistic. He knew Ladybug liked to be, at least. So he hadn't wanted to get both of their hopes up! But wow!

She was so focused! Mouth pursed, eyes narrowed, and sometimes her tongue would stick out the side of her mouth. It was adorable!

And after whatbseemed like hours, but really was only 20 minutes, he cluldn't take it anymore, he just had to ask her what she was doing!

Setting his own book aside, he started to reach his hand out, but stopped short of touching her and pulled his arm back. Opened his mouth, and quickly closed it. Rubbed his damp palms on his jean clad legs before clasping them togwther in his lap. He loathed breaking her concentration! Just for his own curiosity. So he was just going to sit here and wait, even if it killed him!

"It's ok to talk Chat." She startled him by saying. Pencil still being used on the page.

She gave a small smile, and looked over at him through her lashes.

Coughing to cover his nervousness, he asked cautiously, "So, anything strike your fancy, _pur_ incess?"

Giving a laugh, she passed over her sketchbook. He couldnt help noticing the sparkle in her eyes. Whatever it was, it REALLY made her happy!

Gingerly taking the book from her, he flipped to the front and glanced down. And there before him was the most beautiful creation he had ever seen.

A multi-layer ruffle skirt that fell to just above the knee, a tank underneith a bolero jacket with fancy beadwork and designs along the whole front of the jacket. She has fabric choices on the side with an arrow towards the skirt, and a second list next to it with colors. It seemed like she wanted the jacket to be black with the accents in pink.

Flipping the page, there was what looked like ball gown, with a split in the front of the skirt revealing that same ruffle style from the first page. The bodice was strapless, with a shear fabric on top making it look like it had long sleeves. Notes on the side showed the over skirt was to be black, with red ruffles. the shear on top was to be black, with the under part being red, just like the ruffles, and it looked like polka dots covered all the red parts on the dress.

As he continued flipping, he found more and more designs, just as beautiful as the first ones!

He looked up at Ladybug, feeling wonderous elation for her. They had found it! He really believed that! NOBODY could be THIS good and NOT be a designer!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it took so LONG for this chapter!! I was at a roadblock. I KNEW where I wanted the story to go. Even have full chapters written for the middle and the end of the story, but I just couldn't figure out how to GET there, and nothing I thought of seemed to fit._** ** _That and having 3 kids under 7 doesn't give alot of spare time!_** ** _Long story short, I've figured out a way around my block, and good to go!_** **_Sorry it's a short chapter!_** _**Enjoy**_

 ** _Also,_** **_it occurred to me I should have said a bit about this story. Aged up. Adrien did not attend school with Marinette, and remained home schooled. But still childhood friend of Chloe._**

 ** _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Chat hadnt brought anything new to try for the last few days, since Ladybug was still so enthralled with designing. She doodled in her sketchbook for the majority of her days when he wasn't there. And alot when he was, too!

Which didn't bother his one little bit.

So when he arrived this morning to see her, still drawing in the sketchbook, he couldn't help but smile. She absolutely had to have been doing something about those, before her accident. There was just no way someone that good wasn't USING It somehow! And with his own father being famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, he should know a bit about it!!

"Good morning _purr_ incess, " Chat greeted happily as he walked towards the chair she was sitting in by the window.

Her hair was down today, framing her face, and the light coming in through the window seemed to make it glow. She looked completely out of place in the boring pale green hospital gown and pants, one leg crossed over the other. Too calm and serene to be in such dull attire.

So far, there hadn't been any news. No missing persons with her description. No answers to the bulletins for a found female of her description. If it wasn't for not knowing who she was, she wouldn't still be here.

Looking up from her book, Ladybug had a smile on her face.

"Hello kitty."

Chat raised a single brow in response to her nickname for him, making her giggle, before going back to her sketching. She looked so beautiful. He still couldn't get over it.

She didn't belong here anymore. Her positivity and creativity seemed so at odds with the sterility of the hospital she was forced to stay in. She should have been going home by now, but couldn't. She didn't even know where home was!

There was only so much he could do for her here.

Sure, he could continue to bring in outside things, but there was only so far that could go. And it would only help her to know more about the person she was. It didn't help. Bring back. Memories.

She needed to go out. See and be seen.

But she didn't have a home. Or rather, didn't know where home was!

But he had one.

And, amazingly enough, it wasn't with his dad!! He had finally put his foot down and moved out when he turned 20. He had done the Business courses his father had asked of him, to be prepared to take over the business if something happened before he found a successor. At least he had FINALLY accepted that he wouldn't just take it over from him.

He had been speechless when his wishes had been accepted.

He was sure his chin had hit the floor! And had just stood stock still, unable to move.

Until Natalie had elbowed him in the ribs.

Needless to say, his father had bought and paid for the little 4 bedroom home he lived in. He had argued he could just get an apartment, and that he could pay for it himself, but his father had been adament. If he was so set on moving out, it would be where father was certain of the security and neighbours.

So naturally, that meant it was a block away from his father's own estate.

But it was ok. He could live with that. It was a small price to pay for his freedom.

So, to circle back, he had PLENTY of room for Ladybug to be able to stay with him.

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced it was the _pur_ fect solution!!

Taking the seat across from Ladybug, he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

"I just had the most _purr_ fect idea!"


	6. Chapter 6

And that was how, just 3 hours later, Chat found himself leading Ladybug through the front gate of his house.

Chat was thankful he had driven himself to the hospital today rather than accepting his father's driver, as his father would prefer. But he loved to drive his little car. It wasn't anything fancy, since he didn't feel a need to splurge excessively on something he would hardly drive, but it felt good to get out on his own sometimes. Which had been one small battle he had won against his father.

It had been his father who had demanded some privacy, so naturally his home had a gate. At least this one was only a chest height wrought iron fence, not the towering 10 foot brick one like his father's.

The house itself was two story, with two large picture windows on each side of the entrance, two sets of double windows and a single on the second story, and stone like siding. Three short steps led up to a small porch, with a post on each side of the steps supporting the roof over it.

With a hand on the small of Ladybugs back, Chat led her towards the double front doors.

Chat couldn't even BEGIN to describe how excited he was that she was out of the hospital. No more following visiting hours-- not that he obeyed them anyway(rules were meant to be broken, right?!) - and they'd be able to do so much MORE than they could while at the hospital. And, kind of the biggest part for him, was, there would be no audience at his house.

He couldn't stop smiling, he was so excited. His cheeks were starting to hurt!! Ladybug would start to think he was a madman pretty soon if he didn't tone it down!!

Well, best of intentions and all that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ladybug couldn't believe how beautiful Chats home was! It left her speechless!

They entered Into a large foyer, with beautiful hardwood floors and cream colored walls. Chat opened a small closet and hung his keys on a small rack inside, before taking off his shoes and simply pushing them in just enough to not get hit by the door. Following his cue, Ladybug slid off her flip flops and shoved them too.

"I'll take you up to your room, that way I can also set down all these bags from the hospital." He stated, nodding down to the 3 totes he had in the curve of his elbow.

"There wouldnt be so many if you took the stuff home with you after you left, rather that leaving them behind," she teased, a small curve to her lips.

He shook his head with frown, "Then how would you have been able to use them again if the desire had struck?!"

Ladybug didn't have an answer for that, so she simply clucked her tongue and gave a small shrug. There was really no arguing with him when he set his mind on something.

He walked a few more feet into the house and took a left, onto a staircase going up. Trailing her hand along the rail, Ladybug followed him up, to reveal a banister on one side, with three doors that she could see. It looked like the hardwood continued throughout the upper level.

The cream color from downstairs continued upstairs too, with bright pops of color here and there: an abstract painting in bright oranges and reds. A small round table in a corner of the hallway with a tall glass vase filled with neon green gems. A trio of canvas prints of vibrant purple lilacs.

"I'll give you the one right next to mine. It's the biggest." He spoke as we reached the landing, and directed her to the first door off the stairs.

Pushing the door open fully, Chat stepped aside for Ladybug to enter first.

She was greeted by a queen bed with a dark cherry wood head and footboard and vibrantly red comforter. Two matching sidetables in the same wood, with matching lamps atop them. A cushioned black bench sat the the foot of the bed, and across from it is a giant wardrobe that takes up the whole wall.

"I'll just have to make sure everything is fresh. I didn't expect company when I left today."

"No worries. I really appreciate what your doing for me."

Turning to Chat, Ladybug is flooded with so many feelings. Gratitude. Wonder. Relief. And the stirrings of something else that feels suspiciously like love. Or maybe that was lust. Ya, that made more sense. She hardly knew Chat!

Well, ok, she KNOWS Chat, better than she even knows herself. But that's different. You can't love someone after just a couple weeks. Can you??!

Shaking her head to dispel her wayward thoughts, she focuses her attention on the lone male in her life currently, and realizes he's talking to her.

"And well have to go shopping. While what you arrived at the hospital in was great for coming here, you'll need more."

He set her totes down on the bench at the end of the bed as he spoke.

"And don't even think about arguing. The money is negligible."

"Oh, no!" Ladybug starts. "I can't let you do that!" as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth and clasps and u clasps her hands nervously in front of her.

Walking up to her, Chat places both hands on Ladybugs shoulders and massages ever so gently.

"It's really not a big deal. What will you do otherwise?? Wear this every day?!"

There was definately logic in what he was saying. But it still didnt feel right.

Giving a huge mock sigh, ladybug gives in.

"Fine. But only what I really need." she warns.

Chat hums, and gives a little smirk, looking anywhere but at her. "Ya, only what you need..."

Suspicious, and vowing to watch him closely, she chooses not to call him out on it.

"I'm gonna head downstairs and give my father a call. The next door over is my room. Door after that is the bathroom. Freshen up if you need. Put anything away you wan want to, unless you'd rather do it later. Meet me down there when your ready. We'll head out for some clothes right after that."

With a nod, I back away from him, stepping farther into the room, and make a shooting motion with my hands.

" I'll be down shortly, " she assured him, as she ran a hand over the duvet covering the bed.

Sinking down onto it with a sigh, Ladybug thinks to herself, _what have I gotten myself into? Essentially moving in with this gorgeous stranger I've known for only two weeks. She couldn't let him do this. Shouldn't. Right?! How will I ever repay him?? I have nothing!_

But she didn't have much of a choice. It was either this, or go back to the hospital. And Lord knew, she would trust Chat with her life.

So with that floating through her mind, Ladybug vowed to be the best house guest ever!


	7. Chapter 7

"Really?" Chat questioned, looking out the side window of his car at the store Ladybug had picked to shop at.

"THIS is where you want to shop? Are you sure?! I can take you anywhere!" Turning to look at Ladybug, sitting in the passenger seat of his car, he raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Of course." she confirmed with a vehement nod. "According to the internet, it's cheap. And if your insisting on buying for me, then I insist on being cheap!"

Chat looked again at the big box chain store he was currently in the parking lot of.

Why did his Lady have to be so difficult about this?? He had said it was fine, didn't he? Had said that the money was no big deal right? Why couldn't she just accept that he could, and would, help her? Its not like he didn't have plenty of money.

Wait. Money.

Did she think he couldn't afford it? Even despite his assurances?? Was she just trying to be considerate? GAH!! Why does this need to be so hard?! I guess he should be thankful she wasn't trying to take advantage of him. Was that what she was trying to get across?!

Well, I guess if she wanted to play it that way, he could accept that. Nothing said he couldn't gift her random things he wanted for her. Nobody would refuse a gift, right?!

With his mind set on his plan, he sighed, to make it seem like he was giving up reluctantly.

"Fine," he agreed, bowing his head in defeat. He switches off his car and pocketed his keys as he lifted himself out of the car. Before he could go around to help Ladybug she was already standing on the pavement, swinging her door shut.

Reaching into his pocket, he clicked the lock button, and then swept his arm in a grand gesture, "After you, M'lady."

With a small giggle, she grabed Chats arm and pulled him along with her, keeping her arm linked with his all the way to the doors of the store.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

First thing, Ladybug made a beeline for the women's section, where she preceded to fill the cart she had grabbed with a dozen bright, candy colored shorts and capris. Next was a dozen various patterned tank tops and tshirts, followed by 2 sweaters, 2 packages of generic underwear and a package of socks.

She then dragged Chat to the shoe section where she picked out another pair of flip flops and 2 pairs of ballet flats, in black and pink.

While she insisted that was all, he dragged her along to pick out toiletries and shower stuff.

At the til, she still hemmed and hawed over the amount of money he was spending on her, but in reality, the total amount of all her purchases came out to less than a pair of pants from his Father's company.

Now, back at Chats place, the two of them were sprawled out on the couch.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into taking you to a chain store for clothes, M'Lady! My father would have a heart attack if he knew I'd been there!" he exclaimed.

"Oh poo," she waved her hand in his direction, not bothering to look at him from her reclined position. "Silly kitty, there is no way I would have bought as much if I went to some custom boutique. And I was NOT letting you spend a small fortune on me!"

Knowing there was, indeed, nothing he could have done to change her mind, it had been a good com _pur_ omise.

"Agree to disagree." Chat states. He would have gladly spent a fortune on her, if she had let him. "So bugaboo, on a different subject, what would you care to have for Su _purr_? We'll have to order in, as I don't have alot of actual food in the house."

"Aww, is my kitty fond of eating out??" Ladybug teased.

"Not really, but usually I end up working during mealtimes, and food is always provided." he admits in a rather bashful tone. Not wanting to get into how much he doesn't like modelling, even just the small amount he managed to dwindle it down to, he tried to lighten the mood. "That and I can't cook to save my life!" he stated matter of factly.

With a laugh, Ladybug sits up on the couch with a raised brow. "Is that your ploy to get me to teach you how to cook?! Because if it is, it needs some work!" she exclaimed jovially.

"I don't know. Do YOU even know how to cook?!" He asked with a thoughtful look on his face while staring at her.

"What kind of question is that?!" she scoffs. "Of course I know how to cook, kitty!"

He gave her a slightly perplexed look for a moment, wondering. How can she seem so certain? Is it one of those things the Dr said would be like walking or reading? You just KNOW.

"How do you KNOW you know??" he finally asked.

"What do you mean? I've been cooking for as long as I can remember." A frown began to form, "why are you questioning me like this?" she accused.

Sitting up himself, Chat gently takes her hands in both of his. "My Lady," he starts slowly, "your accident?"

He can tell when she picks up what he's saying. Her pretty mouth forms an O in understanding.

Then slowly, a smile blooms on her face. "I remembered." she says breathily.

"I remembered!" a bit louder.

Then, almost yelling, "I remembered!" excitedly.

"Ya you did!!" he agrees with a huge grin of his own.

"I dont know how I know, or what I know, I just have this _feeling_ that I _KNOW!_ " She exclaims, waving her hands frantically in her excitement.

"In that case M'Lady, we'll order in tonight, but tomorrow, we'll go grocery shopping and we'll find out exactly what you know!" he says decisively.

" _Purr_ fect," Ladybug exclaims, taking a pun from Chat, and loving the sparkle that came into his eye and the grin on his face when she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug had wanted to kiss Chat so bad after her most recent revelation. But no matter how attracted she was to him, it just wasn't the right thing to do when she still couldn't remember. But the other day gave her hope. Chat really seemed to bring out the best in her, and she was really happy that he had stumbled into her life.

Part of her didn't really care to know. She was happy where she was. With who she was with. But deep down, she knew it was selfish. Especially if it turned out she was already married or something.

Although, another part of her believed that, if she were, she wouldn't feel such a strong attraction to Chat. While she didn't believe in soulmates, exactly, she loved the romanticism behind it, and had always hoped she would meet the one, and be with him forever.

So it would definately be a blow if it turned out different than what she had always dreamed. Which was another funny thing - she could remember trivial things such as her views on love, but she can't remember her own name?! How screwed up is that!

Chat had been called away this morning to do some things for a Charity event with his old friend Chloe, so Ladybug was alone, which she took as the perfect opportunity to explore Chat's house further. She had asked, and he had assured her that there was nowhere she couldn't go. And while she may have had his blessing, she still didn't feel right entering his bedroom, or touching anything in his library/office corner that was just off the living room.

But the bookshelf in his living room seemed like fair game. There had to be a reason he kept some here and some in his office, right?!

She skimmed past thriller novels and self help books for things like lawn care, cooking, computers, and grief. It seemed like such a wide range, she wondered if he actually needed them all, or if they had been gag gifts from friends who knew he was hopeless in certain areas. And did he really need the grief book? Who had he lost? How recently? And should she risk asking him??

Something to think about for later.

She skimmed past some really old fashion magazines, - almost 2 whole shelves of them- and a few books in other languages. One looked to be Chinese--she recognized quite a few of the symbols-, while the others she had no clue. Could he really read those?! If so, how many languages did he know?! And why could she recognize the Chinese symbols??

Just one more piece to add to the puzzle of her life!

On another shelf she flipped through what looked like old school books, on physics, math, and business management. Those seemed like pretty opposite ends of the spectrum to her! The puzzle of who Chat was certainly getting more complicated than she had first assumed.

\- couldn't cook

\- seemed to have alot of money

\- super kind and gentle

\- had an erratic work schedule

\- liked physics, math, and business, but may not??

\- may have lost someone close to him in his life

\- liked puns and laughing

\- he hadn't played alot of board games as a kid

\- wasn't all that crafty, or hadn't been exposed to the possibility while growing up

And that was all she'd picked up so far in the little over 2 weeks she had known him! It was longer than the list of things she knew about herself, at any rate.

\- was competetive

\- was proficient in a wide range of activities (crafts, games, drawing)

\- likes fashion design

\- could cook

\- could recognize chinese

Not much to go on just yet!

But it was more than she had at the start, so that was something.

Abandoning the bookshelf, Ladybug made her way through Chats office corner, and kept going towards the back of the house, where she had seen a set of garden doors the other day. As she went, she glanced at the photos he kept on his walls. Non were at all personal. Still just random art: A group of kittens in a field, a city silhouette with a sunset, and a close-up of frost on a tree branch. While they all looked beautiful, they didn't tell her anything about Chat. Had he taken these? Had a friend who had? Were they the generic backgrounds that came in some frames? Or taken by a famous photographer?

There were no personal touches in his house at all, from what she could tell. Almost like it was a show piece, not a home. That struck her as very sad. Chat didn't seem the impersonal type. So why have a generic, astetically appealing home?

One more thing to add to mystery of Chat.

Reaching the garden doors, she glanced out, and her breath caught in her throat. Pushing open one of the doors, she stepped out in bare feet onto a large deck, that spanned almost the whole length of his house, and at least 15 feet wide. A beautiful round glass patio table with heavy metal legs sat to one side under a wooden canopy roof, the table large enough for the 6 chairs surrounding it to still have plenty of space between them. A large shiny barbeque, with at least 4 feet of counter on each side of it, looked like it had never been used.

On the other side sat a 2 seater stand-alone swing with its own little sun shade, and 2 loveseat patio benches, all set in a semi circle with a small glass topped coffee table in the middle. All on the patio furnitures cushions were in the same cream color with electric green stripes. How Chat kept the cushions looking so vibrant in the constant sun, she didn't know. Either he had a super good material, or everything was really new.

Walking down the deck steps led to a small stone patio on one side, with more patio benches with the same cushions, set around a beautiful round fire pit. The fire pit looked to be just a metal ring, but had cutouts all around of trees, small animals and stars, all the way around.

The rest of the yard was amazingly green, lush grass, with flower pots and planters overflowing with flowers and greenery, scattered all around the fence that enclosed the entire back yard, and a small shed at the very back corner.

Ladybug marveled at the amazing lushnesh of everything back here. Standing in the middle of the grass, in her electric green shorts and white tank top littered with tiny orange blooms, a smile of pure joy spread across her face. Spreading her arms wide, she started spinning, slowly picking up sleed, until she became too dizzy, and with a joyous laugh, fell onto the ground on her back, arms still spread wide.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That was how Chat found her, basking in the sun, arms spread wide, still lying on the grass.

He slowly walked up to her, until his shadow fell across her face. She languidly peeked an eye open to see what was blocking the sun. As her one eye landed on him, her smile grew, and she gave a small hum.

"Your blocking my light, kitty cat," she stated, stretching her arms high above her head.

Arching a brow, Chat positioned his hands on his hips and cocked his head. "Any particular reason your lounging all the way over here, bugaboo?"

Opening both eyes now, his Lady just grinned up at him and replied with a smirk, " _purr_ tending I'm a cat and enjoying lying in the sun. You should try it some time."

She then closed her eyes again and waited. Chat didn't move, not sure what on earth to do. She really looked like she was enjoying herself. He should just leave her be then, and get to all that work his father expected him to look over.

Ugh, yay. Exciting.

Just as he was about to turn and do just that, Ladybug peeked an eye open again. "Well,??" she asked. "Are you joining me or not?"

A little shocked, Chat stared for a moment. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He glanced down at his dress shoes, designer slacks and dress shirt. Finally giving a small shrug, he toed off his shoes and socks, before stepping over to lay down right next to Ladybug.

Hmm... Well that really did feel nice. Why had he never thought to do this before? While he had thought he was trying to help his Lady find out who she was, perhaps it was the other way round?! Ever since she had come into his life, he had sure learnt alot about himself!

Crossing his arms behind his head, he tilted it to the side to gaze at Ladybug, who continued to lay there, not a care in the world, enjoying the sun. His heart beat a little faster, and, not for the first time, he thought about how much he loved her. She was everything he had ever wanted in his life. His father had made sure he had everything he needed, but Chat had always longed for someone to share it with. Who would make him feel whole.

Right then, watching the sun play on her face, the sun casting shadows from her eye lashes, he was never more certain that this beautiful, wonderful woman was it.

She must have felt his gaze, for she lazily turned to look back at him, a questioning lift to her brow.

"Everything ok?" she asked quietly.

Giving her a small smile, he responded, "Absolutely _purr_ fect."


	9. Chapter 9

**_So sorry it's been so long since I posted anything to this story. It was the last month and a bit of school, and things were super hectic, with school trips, evaluations, projects due and whatnot. Now that school is out, and the kids have pretty much settled in to not having school anymore, I'm hoping things should progress a bit more on pace!_**

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Ladybug woke to the glorious smell of coffee brewing.

She snuggled in a bit deeper under the covers to try and cling a little longer to the warm feeling, and just enjoy the wonderful aroma. Papa always knew just how to make it, it seemed. And no matter how much she tried to replicate it, same beans, same number of scoops, a tiny pinch of cinnamon, there was just nothing like his.

Rolling onto her back, she flung her arms wide, throwing the covers off from the waist up, and let the suns warmth replace the blanket. She'd have stayed there all day if she could. Thinking of nothing but how deliciously pleasant everything felt.

Super soft, comfy bed, silky smooth sheet, deliciously cool pillow, and most importantly, the sun coming in from the skylight. She had always meant to get a shade or something for that, so she could sleep in past the crack of dawn. But then she wouldn't have moment like this anymore.

She decided, right then and there, that when she moved out on her own, she would get a place that had a skylight, just like her room at her parents. Or at the very least, really big windows in her room, so she could duplicate the effect.

Giving a small hum of satisfaction, ladybug stretched languidly, almost like a cat who had been napping in the sun and just woken up. She supposed she should get up, and not waste the day away. But was loathe to move before she had to.

Wait...

Did she even have anything to do today?!

Her brow scrunched up as she wracked her brain, trying to recall if there was anything pressing she needed to do today.

She supposed she should make an appearance at work. She had taken 3 weeks off, because in the last 2 years she hadn't taken off a single day, and Gabe had insisted she must, lest she overwork herself.

He had insisted, stating that he hadn't taken the time for such things in the past, and he sorely regretted it. He didn't want her to miss out on opportunities, or life, like he had. And while he couldn't get that time back for himself, he could make damn sure that the same didn't happen to her.

Which was sweet, really. She was known for getting _waaaaaa_ _y too_ Caught up in her work. Would work through the night, if nobody was there to stop her and remind her to eat, or go home and sleep.

She knew there were things Gabe wished he had done differently, like take more time to be with and know his son. But now there was this chasm there that was so hard to cross.

Hmmm... Maybe, during her off time, she'd find an opportunity to finally meet his son. She'd only been working for him fo 2 years, you would think they would have crossedcrossed paths at some point in all that time, considering his son worked for the company too. More or less, anyway. From her understanding, he had cut himself down to part time. Effectively avoiding his father.

Maybe she could help with that...

Ya, that sounded like a good idea.

As soon as she pulled herself out of bed, she'd go into work and track down the wayward son, and figure out a plan to get him and Gabe at least talking.

Mind made up, she slowly let her eyes drift open, and glanced around her room, before freezing.

She didn't know what she had been expecting, she just knew that it wasn't this.

Because this was certainly NOT her room!

Sun was streaming in from the large window. On the wall, not the ceiling. And her comforter should be pink, not red.

Frowning, ladybug pushed herself into a sitting position, and scanned the room frantically, trying to figure out just where she could be!

She hadn't gone to the bar, or anywhere else that she could have possibly been drugged. And even if she had, wouldn't whoever drugged her had tried to tape her or something? Wasn't that usually why people drugged women??

But she was fully dressed, in a matching green tank top and shorts. And nothing was sore.

Running her hands over her arms, legs and torso showed her there were no bruises or cuts that she could see or feel.

She flung the rest of the covers off, and slid her feet over the side of the bed to reveal red toe nails with black spots. Like little ladybugs.

Where was her usual pink??

Wasn't pink still her favorite color?!

When did it change?!

She could feel the panic start to bubble up when she heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom door.

Seconds after the footsteps stopped, there was a knock at her door, followed by,

"Bugaboo?! I brought you some breakfast before I have to leave."

Eyes previously blwn wide, slowly relaxed at the familair tone of Chat Noir.

Wait... Chat Noir?!

Rushing to the door, she flung the door open to see the familiar blonde locks and green eyes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, ladybug wrapped her arms around Chats neck, jostling the tray he carried. But she didn't care.

She had woken up and remembered home!!

"Hey now, " Chat began, "What's all this? Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, I love hugging you, but um, it's just unexpected."

Giggling at his rambling, Ladybug drew back and took the tray from his hands and carried it into the room, setting it on the end of the bed. Then walked back to Chat and gave him another hug, so he could actually hug her too.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she gave a laugh.

" Oh Chat, it was glorious! I woke up thinking i was home! And was super confused because I didn't think i knew where i was, and then you knocked, and i realized it was a memory!"

It took him a few seconds to catch up, but when he did, Chat tightened his arms around his Lady and squeezed, before picking her up and spinning her around once.

Both of them laughing hysterically.

" That's amazing bugaboo! " pulling back after setting her back on the floor, he lifted his hands to rest on her shoulds. With a huge grin on his face, he leant it to kiss her on the forehead, and Ladybug couldn't help it, she pushed up on her tippy toes and connected her mouth with his.

It was brief, and fairly chaste, but glorious, all the same.

She knew she shouldn't have done it. Knew that, now that she had, she should step back.

And she did.

For all of 2 seconds, before glancing into Chats eyes, and promptly pressing her lips back to his.

It wasn't wise. It was just the heat of the moment. The excitement. She should be waiting til she knew she wasn't already married with kids or something. But she just couldn't help it!

Pulling some self control out, Ladybug lowered back to her feet, and her kitty, bless him, tried to follow, not to lose that connection. But she assumed he caught on, bc he slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against hers gently.

Breath coming quicker than normal, he whispered, " Wow. We uh... Shouldn't... Do that too many more times."

She couldn't help it, and burst out laughing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The moment Ladybugs lips had met his own, Chat had thought his heart had stopped. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement.

But he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth!

Her lips were everything he had imagined. Soft and warm, and fit perfectly with his.

The timing was wrong, but it was still oh so right.

When she burstnout laughing, he felt relieved. He had really hoped nothing had been ruined between them. But he couldn't bring himself to say it wouldn't happen again. Because God knew, he wouldn't say no if it came up again.

He wasn't that strong.

They stayed that way for what felt like ages, but probably had only been a few minutes.

Until his phone started ringing in his back pocket.

With a long, drawn out sigh, he pulled back, pulling his phone out. Seeing Natalie's name on the screen, he picked up the call quickly.

" I'll be right out. 5 minutes. Max." and without even waiting for a response, hung up.

Looking up sheepishly at his lady, he blushed lightly, and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm so sorry, i have to work this morning. I should be back before lunch."

Smiling warmly, she looked up at him, and he couldn't help but think how cute she looked right then.

"Don't sweat it kitty. I'll be here when you geg back!"

"Want me to bring back lunch?"

Tapping her finger on her chin for a few minutes, she finally gave a decisive nod.

" Chinese food it is!"

He already couldn't wait to get back.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien lounged in the doorway to his livingroom, completely mesmerized by Ladybug. She had her back in the corner of the couch, her legs drawn up, with a pillow pulled tight to her chest. She seemed to be lost in whatever movie she was watching.

Glancing at the tv, he noticed Horrificator playing and smirked.

Classic!

Ever since she had been released from the hospital, she had taken to watching movies and TV shows alot. Whether to try and catch up on what had been popular/trending, or to make up for the lack of a TV in her room before, he wasn't sure. But he had an extensive collection, so there was never any shortage in that regard!

When he finally left his post at the door, he walked over to the couch, lifted her legs, and scooted in where her feet had been, setting her legs on his. Unthinking, he started to draw lazy circles on the top of her foot. He couldnt stop staring at her! She had her hair piled on top of her hair in a messy bun, and wore candy red shorts today that stopped mid-thigh. With a black jagged stone t-shirt that looked too big. The collar had slipped, leaving one shoulder bare.

He thought she looked impossibly sexy!

Wait... He squinted his eyes to see better in the dim living room, "Is that my shirt?" He accused.

"Hmm?" Distractedly, Ladybug glanced at him questioningly, before turning back to the tv.

"Is that my shirt?" Chat repeated.

Glancing down, she seemed to catch on. "Oh, ya! Mine got dirty." she replied, still only half paying attention to him.

His eyes narrowed to slits as he continued to gaze at her. "So, walking into the closet, you sprained your neck, which _pur_ vented you from turning your head to the left, so instead you grabbed my shirt from on the right?"

With an unladylike snort, Ladybug responded laughingly. "Pfft! As if! My closet is in the room next to yours."

He gave her one of his rougish grins, "Well i keep hinting you should just move over to my room, but you keep turning me down!"

Of course he was joking. She knew that! They had talked about waiting!! But he loved how his Lady could take a joke.

Not having an appropriately saucy retort, she decided to leave that mindtrap alone! "Silly kitty! I went to do laundry, and didnt want to leave my dirty shirt out, but didnt want to walk topless to my room to get a new one. And yours were so nicely folded beside the dryer. I didnt think you'd mind, so i put one on!"

He lifted a brow mischeviously, and Slowly started to run his hand from her foot up to her knee. "And what if i decided that this just will not do! I need my _pur_ operty back right this minute?"

As his hand reached her knee, he shifted until he was leaning over her, one knee on one side of her legs on the couch, the other overtop of both her legs, braced on the floor, keeping him upright. His hand kept moving up towards the hem of her shorts, and he brought his face just a few inches away from her face, until all he could smell was her wonderfully floral scent.

Her eyes got impossibly wide, and Chat was certain she wasn't thinking about the damn movie anymore!

Finally!

Staring into Ladybugs eyes, all he could think was how bad he wanted to kiss her! Oh, so bad!! Her luscious lips were right there! But he knew he shouldn't, no matter how much he yearned to.

Instead, he tilted his head and kissed her cheek, and slowly trailed small kisses down the slope of her neck.

Ladybugs eyes slowly closed, and a small moan escaped her lips. "And what would you say if i told you that was my plan from the start?" she rasped.

That stopped Chat in his tracks.

Oh. My. God. Really? She hadnt just said that. Now?! After they had said they shouldn't do anything until she remembered?! He stopped his hand at the hem of her shorts, longing to be able to keep going. To run his hands past her hips, onwards to the curve of her butt.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he rested his forehead against hers, forcing himself to take a few breaths.

"Your killing me." He groaned.

"Then you shouldn't keep putting yourself in these positions. " She responded breathlessly, arching a brow. Proving she wasn't unaffected by what had been happening either.

Adrien gave her a peck on the nose, before burying his face against her shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug.

Her arms immediately wrapped around him too, and he sighed, wishing it could be like this always. That she could just be his.

Why, oh why, couldn't she just be his?!

Rubbing her hands soothingly along his back, Ladybug turned her head and pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck. It took all of Chats willpower to not keep going. To trail kisses down her neck until his shirt she was wearing stopped him. And then remove said shirt, and keep on going.

He really hoped her amnesia was dealt with quickly, because he didnt know how much more of this he could take!

Then she rubbed her nose along his cheek and kissed his brow.

Definately going to be the death of him!


	11. Chapter 11

It became increasingly more difficult for Ladybug after those few instances. She was just so drawn to Chat, it was hard to back off. Which usually resulted in something almost happening, and one, or both, of them realizing. And putting a stop to it. Albeit, reluctantly.

It helped when he had to leave.

Not that she didn't want him there, it was the exact opposite, really! She wanted him there TOO much. Like, all the time.

Which was ridiculous.

Right?!

It shouldn't be possible to be so attached to someone after such a short time. And on top of it, she didn't even know who she was yet!

And on top of _all that,_ she was starting to get bored.

There was so much she _could_ do, but she didn't want to be snoopy. No matter how many times Chat told her it was perfectly fine. That he had nothing to hide.

But still.

Ladybug entered the kitchen in a sky blue tank top with clouds all over and grey capris, empty coffee cup in hand. She made her way to the coffee pot, intent on fixing herself another cup, when she saw movement out the back window.

Odd.

Trick of the light? Stray animal? Trees casting shadows? But then she remembered, there were no trees in Chats yard.

Standing on her tippy toes, still in front of the coffee pot, she tried to see if she could catch whatever it was again, without moving and giving away she may be there. In case it was a burglar

But she didn't see any movement again. And just as she was reaching for her phone, she saw a small old man wearing a straw hat walk past the window.

And froze.

What should she do? Did she call Chat? The Police? Were the doors locked? The windows?! Was he trying to rob Chat?!

OK, that one seemed a bit ridiculous, even to her, despite them being her own spiraling thoughts. The man just seemed too small. And a bit too old.

What could he possible take with him, if he was trying to steal?

Maybe she'd just call Chat. That seemed the best choice.

So, mind made up, she started to reach for the house phone set on the shelf above the coffee pot when there was a knock at the back door.

And she froze.

"Hello. Miss Ladybug?"

Well... That crossed off burglar.

What burglar in their right mind would knock on the door and call for her?! Let alone _know_ she was there?!

Relief flooded her.

And she finally unfroze, springing into action and running to the door. Sliding the locks aside - another thing crossed off, the doors were, indeed, locked - and threw the door open.

He was smaller than she expected. At least a whole foot shorter than herself.

And she was pretty short!

In addition to his straw hat, he wore khaki shorts with a pair of work gloves sticking out from a pocket, and a red and white Hawaiian shirt and gardening boots. And he had the warmest smile she had ever seen. Like a little old grandpa, smiling at his most beloved grandchild.

And it instantly put her at ease.

Realizing suddenly she was being rude by staring, she blushed, and coughed a bit.

"Sorry," she started. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

He smile knowingly. "No worries, Miss Ladybug. I was informed you would be here. I am Mister Fu, and I take care of Chats lawn and garden." He pressed both hands together i front of his chest and gave a small bow.

Well, that certainly explained alot!

Ladybug felt a bit embarrassed to have jumped to such wild conclusions. Even if nobody knew about them but herself.

Having forgot her manners momentarily, she quickly extended her hand to shake his.

" Hello Mister Fu! It's wonderful to meet you! Just the other day I was out in the yard and wondered how Chat kept everything so immaculate!"

With a secret smile, the old man replied, "Ancient Chinese secret." and put a finger up to his lips in a shhh motion.

Giggling, she found herself completely charmed.

"Well Mister Fu, I was about to pour some more coffee, but perhaps instead, I could make some lemonade. If you would care for some?"

The man gave a hum and a small smile.

"That would be lovely. I was just coming to tell you I was all finished, and to introduce myself. In case you had thought I was up to no good." he said with a wink.

Her eyes widened briefly, and her cheeks colored.

Mind reading was not a thing! Just be calm!

" Of course not!" she stated, a bit to loudly. While she was sure she wasn't fooling anyone, she was loathe to admit it out loud.

Thankfully, he didn't say anymore on it.

He simply stated, "I will put away the rest of my things, and be back shortly to join you for that lemonade."

With a nod of her head, he turned and went back to the yard. He picked up a small basket, with a few gardening tools sticking out of it, and headed back around the side of the house.

Turning back to the kitchen, she quickly made the lemonade, and placed it, along with 2 glasses on a tray. And as an afterthought, plated a few of the croissants Chat habitually kept stocked. By some miracle, she managed to make it outside without spilling the contents of the tray. Barely.

As she was setting the tray down on the coffee table, Mister Fu came back into view from around the house. No gloves in his pocket this time.

Assuming that meant he was all finished, she took a seat on one of the patio seats. And as Fu started making his way towards her, she began to pour lemonade into both glasses.

Taking a seat, he accepted the glass she handed him with a smile.

"Thank you Ladybug! This is very much appreciated."

Smiling back at him, she picked up a croissant first, and broke off a small piece.

"Your very welcome! I could really use the distraction! I was just thinking how bored I was getting." After making that statement, she popped the croissant piece into her mouth.

Sipping from his glass, Fu hummed in thought. "Well, if you ever find yourself bored, there are some gardening tools in the shed. You are welcome to tend anything you want. I am not territorial at all!"

Eyes widening, she stared at him for a moment, before grinning widely.

"Thank you!! That would be wonderful! When I was a teenager, I used to have a small garden on the balcony above my room." She chewed another small piece of her food before continuing.

"I really missed it when I moved. But my new apartment didn't have a balcony, let alone enough room inside to set up a corner for anything."

"Is that so?!" he questioned. "What did you enjoy growing, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Of course not!" she grinned.

Wiping her hands together to remove all the crumbs after finishing her croissant. Picking up her glass, she leaned back into the seat.

"Mostly potted flowers. Daisies, and lilies. And a few I never did find out the name of." she admitted with a giggle. " Aloe. We used that alot! And then just a couple herbs. My papa makes a fantastic herbed baguette."

"Sounds delicious." Fu hummed.

"Oh, it is! It's been awhile since I've visited them. I suppose I'll have to stop by, and talk him into making me some." she stated with a wink.

"You'll have to tell me when that is, so that I might talk him into one for myself." he said softly.

With a wide grin on her face, Ladybug nodded her head enthusiastically! "Oh, absolutely!! He wouldn't mind at all! When I was in school, he used to send me to school with enough treats for all of my friends! "

Smiling fondly, she ran a finger gently around the rim of her now empty glass, lost in thought.

It had been so long since she had seen those friends. Maybe she should plan something. Try and get them all together. For old times sake. It could be really fun. She could introduce them to Chat. Maybe even use Chats yard for it.

She made a mental note to ask him later.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand gently placed on her own, and she lifted her eyes to look into Mister Fu's kind eyes.

"And what were some of their names?" he asked gently.

Her brow creased in a frown. Well, that was a bit presumptuous. She had only just met this man today. It's not like if she even told him their names, he would know who they were!

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember herself!! She could see their faces in her head. Could remember their mannerisms and personality. But when she tried to scramble for names, there was nothing there.

And that was when it hit her.

Her papa!! Her friends! She had remember!

Shooting straight up in her seat, she grabbed at Fu's hand frantically.

"I remembered my friends!" she laughed gleefully. "That was pretty sly."

With an indulgent smile, he said, "Chat told me of your predicament, so when you started talking of it, I saw an opportunity. Nothing more."

Beaming, she gave him a quick hug.

She couldn't wait for Chat to get home so she could tell him all about it.


	12. chapter 12

Ladybug heard the front door open and close and the rustling of bags before Chat called out, "I've got a surprise for you Bugaboo."

Smiling to herself, ladybug called out, "dining room", where she was sitting with a sketchbook and some pencils, putting down all the designs that wouldnt stop floating through her head. It made her feel wonderful, to have some kind of direction for her thoughts. To know even just that little part about herself. She loved to design clothes. And was pretty good at it, if she did say so herself, she thought, as she examined her latest idea.

She heard Chats footfalls coming closer, and she tossed her book on the table as he entered the doorway, with 3 pale green bags in his hands.

Giving her a warm smile, he set the bags down on the table, and she could see a flowy T and S on the outside.

"I love surprises," she said with a grin.

"I stopped by a bakery on my way home. We're on the hunt for a good bakery to make the desserts for the charity event my dad wants me to be a part of. And since you dont even know what you like and what you dont like yet, I thought It would be a great opportunity to kill two birds with one stone! Try out a bunch of pastries to see what and where we should get them from, and another test for you!! So with that in mind, I got two of everything!" he finished with a laugh.

Eyes widening a bit, she stared at him. "Two of EVERYTHING?!"

"Yup! One for each of us! Or, if you like it so much you decide to steal mine, at least i have more options."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she grabbed for the bags and eagerly opened one, closing her eyes and inhaling the wonderful aroma.

Suddenly, pictures started to flash through her mind. She saw hands- were those her hands?-, adding vanilla into a stand mixer. Filling a piping bag with the batter. Using the piping bag to make small cookies on a baking sheet. Pulling a fresh batch of the cookies out of the huge wall oven in front of her. Adding a new mixture into a piping bag and spreading it onto a cookie.

All of these images flooded her brain. Stunned, Ladybug cautiously felt behind her for the arm of a chair to try and sit down before she fell over. Was that really her?? Was that an actual memory?! Over macaroons?? Was she a Baker?!

Confused, her wandering hand finally touched something, and she felt hands on her arms guiding her to sit down.

Chat??

Shaking her head to try and clear it, she focused slowly on the person in front of her. There was Chat, crouching in front of her, various emotions running over his face. Worry. Fear. Confusion. Was that because of her? Did she really look such a fright?

With a frown, she turned her thoughts back to what she had seen. Was it possible she was a Baker? But then, why were all of these designs floating around in her head, refusing to go away until she drew them. It certainly hadnt been your standard kitchen, so there went her thoughts that she just LIKED to bake!

Do i design, but never do anything with it? God! Why did this have to be so confusing!?

"Ladybug??"

Her thoughts were broken by Chat. She focused her eyes on him once more, to see his small frown, and she felt him gently rubbing her leg with one hand, while holding one of her hands with the other.

"Is everything alright?! Your kind of scaring me!" He admitted.

"Sorry," she whispered, "i didnt mean to worry you. I think i remembered something, but its so confusing! Im not sure if i want it to be real or not!" She finished with a rueful blush.

"Want to tell me about it?" He offered gently, still rubbing her leg. Becoming very aware of his nearness and the effect he always had on her, it made Ladybug a little jittery. She wanted nothing more than for him to keep on touching her. But that was wrong. They had TALKED about this! She wasnt willing to do anything until she remembered. The last thing she wanted was to be attracted to Chat, and then turn out to be married or something!!!

With a deep breath, she blurted, "I think im a baker, but im not sure i want to be a baker, or like being a baker, because right now i feel like im a designer, but thats not what im seeing!! I mean, i know how to make macaroons. MACAROONS, for crying out loud! And when i say i know how to make them, i mean i could totally walk into the kitchen and make them RIGHT NOW!"

During her frustrated tirade, Chats expression went from scared to understanding, to slightly amused.

"Breath, _Pur_ incess." He whispered gently. His pun made her giggle softly, which also had the dual benefit of forcing herself to take some deep breaths.

"Now, tell me again, slowly, why you think your a baker."

Giving one more deep breath, she began. "Well, there is the obvious, i know how to make macaroons. And not only that, i feel like i know alot more recipes than just that. But in addition to that, i saw myself taking cookies out of the over, but it wasnt a regular kitchen oven, it was a huge fancy wall oven."

Rubbing a hand on his chin, "Hmmm... Its possible you worked in a bakery as a part time job. Or during the summer. Or school work program? There are lots more plausible reasons to remember how to bake." He gently tried to assure her.

"What about ny knowing all of the recipes?! Like, I probably don't even need to google it at all. Just by memory!" she paried.

He put a finger on his chin, like he was thinking good and hard about it.

Then, "Maybe you really like to bake. Like a hobby. Or you have a friend whose a baker, and you help her out alot. Or, the work program idea still holds for that as well. Maybe you have an awesome memory, and only need to see something a few times to remember it. " he let that sink in for a moment before continuing.

" I mean, you remember all of the stitches and patterns and clothing styles. It's not such a stretch to think you just have a stellar memory. Amnesia excluded, obviously! "

Gosh, That made sense. Right?! Why hadn't she even considered that?

This was why it was great to have Chat around. He was so level headed!

Letting out a breath she wasnt aware she had been holding in, Ladybug agreed. "Your right. I was just trying to block the fact that maybe that WAS me, that i didnt think of any other reasons why i could know them!" With a thin smile, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for that."

A teasing light crept into Chats eyes as he gave her a crooked smile. "Don't you worry. With all of your talent, I am _paw_ sitive you've got to be utilizing it somewhere!!"

His puns always made her giggle, and his certainy helped to dispel any lingering doubts in her mind. She slumped back in the chair, relieved. At least she wasnt the only one who thought she was a designer!

Its not like there was anything wrong with baking as a profession, it was just, how COULD she be a baker, if she was so driven to draw? She had tried to not, but it had felt like she was cutting off a limb the longer she went without, so she had finally given in. And it had felt so RIGHT!

With a new surge of happiness, Ladybug suddenltly threw her arms around Chats neck and pulled him in for a tight hug, burying her nose in his neck. She could smell the familiar scent of his bodywash, and his breath tickled her ear.

Feeling the fast beating of his heart made her smile, and she wispered, "Thanks for believing in me."


	13. Chapter 13

LB - All I'm saying is, it's ridiculous!!

LB - you cant just put on a pair of glasses and expect nobody to recognize you!

LB- what on earth were they thinking?!

CN- my lady, it's a superhero movie, not real life!

LB- everything should be realistic!

LB- sci-fi is dumb

CN- superman is not a sci-fi movie

Chloe- idiot, your dad has been saying your name for the last 2 minutes, fucking pay attention!!

Adrien quickly looked up to see his father's disapproving face.

Well, let's face it, that was his usual face.

But still.

Embarrassed at being caught not paying attention, Adrien blushed as he slid his phone into his pocket. "I'm sorry Father. It won't happen again."

Gabriel simply raised a brow, looking unconvinced. He'd have to pay better attention. It was never a good idea to make his father angry.

Sitting up a little straighter in his seat, Adrien cleared his throat, and shuffled the papers on the table in front of him. He hoped it was enough to show his father he was ready to pay attention now. But his father just continued to stare at him.

After a couple minutes, Adrien started to get nervous, and tried hard not to fidget. His father hated fidgeting. He couldn't stop his foot from tapping soundlessly on the floor under the table. If his father didn't hurry, he'd start shaking his leg next.

Why oh why, couldn't his father just start talking again?!

Glancing at Chloe, he noticed her staring boredly at her nails. So, no help there.

Just as he was about to give in and say something, his father finally shifted his gaze away from his son and down to the papers on the table.

"You say you have decided on refreshments, yes?"

"Ugh, yes!" Chloe stated with a roll of her eyes, looking none too happy about it. "From the Dupain-Cheng bakery, as requested."

Adrien puzzled over this a moment. "Chlo, we checked out at least half a Dozen patisserie's before settling on Tom and Sabine's."

Chloe huffed out a breath, before stating haughtily, " Well of course Adrikins, just because your father requested there, didn't mean I wasn't going to do my research to make sure they were, indeed, the best."

Father and Son both stared at her. Adrien in puzzlement, his father with an unreadable emotion on his face.

"Miss Bourgeois, while i understand your feelings towards your old schoolmate, please refrain from such open animosity. Jealousy is very unbecoming on you."

Chloe's jaw dropped. Nobody ever spoke her that way. Anyone who did recieved a scathing retort. But then, nobody ever dared speak to THE Gabriel Agreste that way either. If somebody were to ask who was scarier between the two, 95% would say Gabriel. Chloe was no Exception.

Although, it wasn't like his father to be quite so crass either. Yet one more thing to puzzle over with regards to his father.

Shaken from his thoughts, Adrien realized his father was talking again. Damn. What had he missed??

"by my apprentice."

Ahh, yes, the infamous apprentice Adrien had yet to meet. Marjorie or something. She was all Gabriel had been able to talk about for months now. Praising her work, and her cleverness in designing fantastic clothing that wasn't too expensive. Effectively making the Gabriel brand accessible to everyone, not just the well off class.

She was also the reason Adrien was allowed to do other things, not related to the company. Now that his father was no longer trying to push him into that role. He had been overjoyed when his father had given him the news! Almost like he had expected some kind of argument. He didn't recieve any!

Chloe looked at Adrien and rolled her eyes, before turning back to his father, with a calm mask now in place.

"Yes, Mr Agreste. Now as for the fashion show, have you decided what you'll showcase?"

Giving a small sigh, he watched his father rub the bridge of his nose briefly, before shuffling his papers. Funny, his father didn't generally show alot of emotion. And was that... Sadness that lingered in his eyes for a few brief seconds??

Odd.

Finally, "Yes, i have. I had hoped she would return so she could choose them herself, but we can't wait forever."

Whoa, what?!

Where did she go?? A holiday? Sick? An open ended leave of absense, perhaps?

He'd have to ask for introductions, when she finally returned.

"Adrien will, of course, model the men's line, with 2 others. Two outfits each." as he said this, he set aside 2 profiles of male models he had chosen, another blonde and a brunette. And then also set aside a stack of designs for men.

"As for women, I have selected-"

"I'll do it!!" Chloe practically shouted.

What was this?! Chloe had never expressed an interest in modelling before.

Gabriel simply stared at her, his usual stone gaze never wavering. Then, "Why?"

Trust his father to have already come to the same conclusion he had, and call her out on it.

Chloe glared at Adrien's confused expression. "Oh puh-lease, it's no big deal."

Leaning back in her chair, she adjusted her yellow blouse. Then wiped some invisible link off her always impeccable black capris. Finally, Chloe crossed one foot over the other, then crossed her arms and turned her head away, embarrassed.

"Your father is right. It's rude to treat Marinette like I do, regardless of our history. What better way to show her that than offering to model her designs."

Damn, so close. Marinette. Pretty name.

"Ooooooo... I have never heard this story before!" Adrien rested his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on a fist. "You always used to simply tell me-" Adrien made his voice high pitched, "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Everyone _adores_ me!!"

Chloe just glared at him.

"Rude! That is NOT how I sound!"

"That was quite a convincing impression of a teenage Miss Bourgeois, Adrien." Gabriel stated, with a small chuckle.

Adrien's gaze Whipped to his father's so fast, he was sure he would get whiplash. No way... Did his father just... Laugh?! What on earth was happening?!

Then, "Very well, Miss Bourgeois, I will allow it. But if you use this as some kind of prank, there will be consequences. Is that understood?!"

Aaaannnd, mood over.

Wow. Who knew his father had a protective streak for the girl. She must be something special.

"Of course, Mr. Agreste. I wouldn't dream of trying anything." she exclaimed in a huff.

That was more like the old Chloe he knew. Didn't like how someone questioned her, and so got defensive and haughty.

With that statement, Gabriel continued on, business as usual.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxco

Chloe demanded they meet up the next day. No matter how much he tried to tell her he had a photo shoot, and wouldn't be home til 3:30, she insisted it was fine. She could deal with wasting half the day waiting for him.

So with some misgivings, he agreed to meet her.

"I'll be ready to leave my house by 4. No earlier. I mean it Chloe."

All he recieved was an eye roll and a wave, as she turned and left his father's office.

She was really lucky she was his childhood friend. He wasn't sure, if they had met as teens, he would have liked her much.

But, knowing her as well as he did, he was fairly certain she wanted to vent about his father. Yay... Fun times.

Glancing at his phone, he noticed it was almost 3, and almost ran out of the house, just wanting to be home with Ladybug.

Ahh, his lady sure made the day seem brighter. The world seem happier. His life seem less mundane.

She was slowly beginning to remember stuff, and he couldnt wait til she remembered enough to tell if they could be together or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Ladybug was pulling her last tray of macaroons out of the oven when she heard the front door open, and then slam shut.

Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was almost 4, and Chat had said he should be home by 3:30. With a small smile, Ladybug continued with her macaroons.

Picking up one cookie that was already chilled in one hand, she used a piping bag with her other hand to add the filling, and then sandwiched it with another cookie. After setting it on the tray, she picked up another and started again: cookie, filling, sandwich, tray. Cookie, filling, sandwich, tray. And waited for Chat to follow his nose.

Blasted macaron memory had made her wonder how reliable of a memory it was. It hadn't been perfect. She had forgotten to slap the cookie sheet onto The counter to release the air bubbles. But she had picked up on that as soon as she pulled them out of the oven. Now everything was going great! Almost like she had never stopped.

As she was adding the filling to the 8th macaroon...

"Adriekins, I thought you said you would be ready to go by 4!" came an almost shrill voice from in the hall.

Startled, Ladybug dropped the macaroon she was working on, filling side down, onto the floor.

"Crap," she mumbled to herself, and quickly grabbed a few sheets of paper towel and crouched down to wipe up the mess.

That was how the woman found her. Barefoot, in candy pink shorts today, with a cherry blossom printed tank top, hair pulled up into a messy bun with stray hair falling out, and a pink frilly apron around her waist that Chat had bought for her.

Ladybug glanced at the blonde standing in the kitchen doorway through her lashes. White sparkly sandals, white jean capris, a black and white striped tank under a sunflower yellow, cardigan style sweater. Perfectly pink lips were pulled into a smirk, eyebrows in a gentle arch, and her gorgeous golden mane pulled into a tail ponytail.

"I didnt realize Adriekins got a housekeeper." She drawled. "And apparently one with no sense of propriety, since your _barefoot_ in his kitchen!"

Finishing wiping up, Ladybug stood and deposited the ruined cookie in the trash bin before replying, "he didn't get a housekeeper." And turned fully towards the doorway.

The womans mouth suddenly dropped open in shock, and she exclaimed in disbelief, "Marinette?!"

Surprised, ladybug glanced behind and around her, before looking back and pointing a finger at her chest.

"Me???!" This was crazy! Did this woman know her?! She certainly seemed to! A thousand thoughts were going through her head, and it was hard to focus on just one!

How did she know this woman? Were they friends? Family?

And that was how Adrien walked in. Chloe, mouth hanging open, and Ladybug, surprise and shock all over her, pointing at herself. Panicking a bit, he lunged toward ladybug, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and glanced at Chloe, demanding "what happened?!"

Shaking her head, Chloe demanded, "Why is Marinette in your house??"

What?! Chloe knew his ladybug?! He glanced from Chloe to Ladybug and back again.

"You know her?! Really?"

"Uh, ya! We went through high school together. She works for your father. And has been missing for almost 2 months!" She explained this as if it were common knowledge and they were dummies for even asking.

A huge grin started to light up his face as he turned to look at Ladybug- sorry, Marinette - and he couldnt help it. He was elated! Ecstatic! Hysterical! They now had a name to go by! He wanted to hug her. He wanted to lift her in the air and spin until the both got so dizzy they fell over! He wanted to kiss her.

Well, he could do some of that, at least! And he did!

He picked Marinette up by her waist and, lifting her a bit into the air, gave a quick spin, laughing hysterically.

He watched the smile bloom over her face, and he could tell she was realizing what this meant.

And then, "Oh my god! Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!!" She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, and then threw her arms around his neck. She quickly glanced at Chloe in the doorway again, then back to Chat.

"I know!" He answered back.

There was finger snapping, and they both looked at Chloe in the doorway.

"Adrien. Explanation. Now!" She demanded.

Quickly setting Marinette down - gosh it was Wierd to have a real name to put to her-, before turning to Chloe, while still keeping a hand around Marinettes waist.

And he started. "I was volunteering at the hospital when a nurse mentioned a woman who came in with amnesia. I usually just volunteer in the children's wing, but it really seemed like this woman could use my company more, so I ventured over. And there was Ladybug.."

He glanced at Marinette affectionately for a moment, who still had the biggest smile on her face.

One perfectly shaped brow raised, "Ladybug?! "

Turning back to Chloe, Adrien continued.

" Ya. She had amnesia, and no I. D., and was in a room with ladybugs all over the walls, and I needed to call her something, and it was _purr_ fect. And stuck!"

"And he in turn said if i had such a cool name, he needed one too, so he was Chat Noir." She seemed to think of something as an afterthought, and then added, " I never would have guessed your name was Adriekins. Did your parents not like you much!?" she questioned with a frown.

A choking noise came from the doorway, and Adrien couldnt help but laugh.

"No, that's just what Chloe likes to call me. It's just Adrien."

Chloe crossed her arms and gave a 'hmmp'.

"Anyway," Adrien continued, "I'd go in to See her everyday, and bring different things In for us to do. Then after a couple weeks, when there was nothing else the hospital could do, I convinced them that she should come home with me. She was perfectly healthy, just had no idea who she was. And nothing was going to get better just sitting in the hospital all the time. And nobody had answered the hospitals notice about a woman being found. So they agreed!"

"And I've been here ever since." Marinette concluded, still grinning at Adrien. "Slowly remembering little things."

Coughing to draw their attention back to her, Chloe gave a wave of her hand, "And...??"

"Um, nothing significant. I like designing clothes. I can bake. I dunno..." Marinette finished lamely.

Exasperated, Chloe scoffed, "Well, duh you can design. You work for the best fashion designer in France! And, double duh, of course you can bake. Your parents own a bakery."

"Tom and Sabines, " She blurted out, startling both blondes.

"Ya," Chloe confirmed, surprised.

"The baking the other day," Adrien finally clued in. "I got it from there."

Giving a blush, Marinette admitted, "As soon as you said my parents own a bakery, Thier product bags came to mind, and i suddenly remembered, I designed their logo."

"Thats not the only thing you've designed," Chloe smirked. "You deigned an album cover for Jagged Stone when we were in school."

Marinette remembered the day Chat-Adrien, had come home while she was watching horrificator. How she had felt compelled, that day, to pick the Jagged Stone shirt from his pile. She had just thought it was bc she had grown up in that same time period as when it came out. But now suddenly, she could remember making it. How his manager had wanted it to be like Mr XY. But Jagged had refused, and asked her to do it again. Jagged style.

"I designed him a special scent sticker to go with it."

"Sure did," Chloe confirmed. "Adrien sent me to school with his copy of the album and wanted me to get your autograph on it. At the time, I would have rather eaten my own hat, so Sabrina did it." she admitted with a grimace.

Adrien still had the hugest smile ever, permanently plastered on his face.

"This is _paw_ some Bugaboo!!" he cried excitedly! " I'm so happy for you!! "

And he picked her up again to give her another quick spin.


	15. Chapter 15

After their startling revelation, Ladybug wasnt exactly ready to tell everyone that she was supposed to know that she, well, didn't remember them anymore. So it was agreed, by Chloe as well, that they would keep it a secret for just a little bit longer. To give LB enough time to adjust.

In a very short time, she had been told alot about herself. Alot that made sense. And some that didn't.

Perhaps that was partly who the information was coming from.

Adrien couldn't blame her for feeling overwhelmed. She went from not remembering anything, to apparently being this big deal apprentice for the biggest fashion designer in France!

Although, one good thing had come out of Chloe showing up. She confirmed that Marinette had no special someone in her life. No husband, no fiancé, no boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Not even someone she was casually seeing.

She was, "married to her job" according to Chloe. His lady had said that made her sound stuffy and boring.

He could tell Chloe had wanted to say something different than what she ultimately ended up telling LB.

"You weren't boring Marinette. You were dedicated and passionate! You have wanted to be a fashion designer since you were 12! And you didn't want to waste the opportunity that was given to you by your idol."

Who knew Chloe had that in her?!

Since it was only 5 days til the Charity event, Chloe started stopping by more often, now that she knew Marinette was there.

He couldn't quite put his finger on why that would make the visits more frequent. She had barely ever dropped by before, claiming his place was "utterly dull and boring".

Maybe it had to dk with that past conflict they had. And Chloe stating she was trying to be better. Like with opting to model.

He sure hoped so.

He was almost sure, id that being the case, a small part was to get Marinette to see a different side of her, since she had very little memory. See a side of Chloe and not have it tainted by the past.

Adrien thought it was working.

LB had tons of questions to ask. And was always fascinated when Chloe didn't hold back, and told her how they hated each other. LB would just laugh, and say how she was positive she could never hate Chloe! It was nice to see!

But eventually, they had to touch on the topic of when Marinette should go back to her life. Adrien was hesitant, not just because he didn't want to see her go, but also because she didn't remember everything. He didn't want her to get overwhelmed.

That was a real thing. Not just a made up reason that sounded better than he didn't want her to move out.

And his father. He'd have to tell his father soon.

But he thought, that was something that was maybe best done in person.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Two days before the Charity event found Adrien and Chloe entering Gabriel's HQ, heading into a final meeting with his father.

Chloe thought it would be absolutely perfect to have Marinette come with them. To show everyone, all at once, that she was alive and well!

Both Adrien and Ladybug had agreed.

But for some reason, Ladybug wasn't quite comfortable. Something about being inside the building made her skin crawl.

Which was ridiculous! She worked here! And according to Chloe, spent most of her waking hours here!

Perhaps it was just nerves. Not fully remembering, only going off what she had been told.

Ya. That sounded plausible.

So, with that thought on repeat in her head, she tried to push it aside and just be happy she knew who she was.

The elevator stopped on the 11th floor. Adrien said Chloe needed to stop by the advertising department and make sure they used all the platforms she had specified.

Claiming, "It's so hard to find nice help these days. Idiots, all of them!"

So Adrien and Marinette waited in the hall. And all the while, she couldn't brush awah that feeling!

Ladybug wiped her damp palms on her black shorts, and picked at the hem of her cherry red rank top, trying to distract herself from the feeling! Gazing down at the floor, Ladybug noticed a chip in the red polish she had on her pinkie toe, and wished she had work her ballet flats instead of the sandals she had bought when she first moved in with Adrien.

She knew it was petty - who was really gonna be looking at her feet- but anything was a better distraction than nothing!

And finally she breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe came back.

Until, "Its only one floor up, why don't we take the stairs?!" Adrien suggested.

Chloe huffed, "Your damn lucky I woke flats today Adrikins."

The second they stepped into the stairwell, Marinette started to hyperventilate.

She had only made it 2 feet away from the door before She stumbled. She gripped the stairs rail until her knuckles Turned white. Then everything started to spin.

She heard somebody - was that Chat? - shout her name, but she couldnt focus enough to find them. Everything was a blur, and she started to get dizzy from the lack of air.

Suddenly, rough hands were shoving her head between her knees, and telling her to breath.

She tried. She really did. In through her nose, out through her mouth. Again. And again.

Until slowly, her vision started to clear, and she found Adrien kneeling in front of her, worry clearly etched all over his face!

"What the hell was that?!" Chloe demanded.

Adrien glared at her. "Just give her a freaking moment!"

"We have! 10, while she went into a panic and damn near fainted!"

"Well try and be a bit more sensitive!"

"I haven't begun to be insensitive! If you want to see insensitive, I'll -"

"Enough," Marinette croaked out. Her throat felt raw, liked she had been coughing for an hour straight. "I have no idea what that was." she admitted weakly.

She felt like she had run a marathon. And if she moved her head too fast, she got dizzy again. But she was trying, really trying.

Looking into Chat's eyes, she felt guilty for putting the worry there. Again. But this time, she had nothing to offer. No sudden memory to explain away her behavior.

"I'm sorry," she began, before being shushed.

"No, don't do that. You can't help it. It's fine." Chat reassured her. Over and over.

When finally she was well enough to stand, it was Chloe who offered her hand to help her up. Despite her harsh tone earlier, Ladybug sww the worry there too.

"Itll be fine, let just get the hell out of this stairwell!"

And with much relief, they did.


	16. Chapter 16

Walking down the hall towards the conference room where they needed to be, Ladybug felt certain things were familiar.

Like, in the first elevator, the light on the button for the second floor was burnt out. She remembered the W from the washroom sign had fallen off, and taken a whole month to be fixed. And that the 3rd elevator was the only one that went all the way up to the top floor, the others stopping at the 11th.

Before rounding the corner at the end of the hall, she knew there would be a desk there, with an aloe plant In a pink Polka dotted pot. She knew what the view looked like from the set of windows at the end of the hall. And she knew if she had turned left instead of right at the end of the hall, there was a corner office with floor to ceiling windows on two sides, and a black overstuffed armchair that faced the view, with a fuzzy pink throw always handy.

It made her uneasy to remember, but she was sure that had probably been her office.

But instead, they turned right. There were three doors in this hall. One with a plaque on the door labeled Gabriel Agreste, one with a small sign beside it stating conference room M. Since the other was unmarked, she assumed it was either a washroom or a supply closet.

They made their way to the conference room door, and she felt the urge to run. Run and never look back!

But that was ridiculous thinking! This was her work! Where she supposedly lived and breathed!

She pushed the urge down, and followed a little slower, as Chloe tossed open the door, announcing her presence, Chat just behind her.

"Your late," she heard a voice state coldly from Inside the room. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, yes, I know. It certainly wasn't my fault. But It couldn't be helped!" Chloe was telling the occupants.

"It's not every day that yours truly brings in your beloved apprentice," was stated in a teasing tone, just as Marinette froze in the doorway to the room.

The man had been standing at the head of the conference table, facing the doorway holding a mug of what she assumed was coffee. As he looked up, she saw him freeze. And almost in slow motion, watched his mug fall from his fingers, smashing into the edge of the table, shattering, and spilling coffee all over his red pants and white suit coat.

Horrified grey eyes met startled blue, as they continued to stare at each other, both frozen.

He didn't look like Chat.

She wasn't sure why that was the only thing that ran through her head in that moment, but it was.

The next was a shiver that ran down her spin. Like someone had came and rubbed a particularly slimy and wet ice cube down her back. She tried not to let the reaction Show too much. This was supposed to be her boss!!

Suddenly, people were all moving at once. A woman in a blue suit and a red streak in her hair rushed forward with a cloth, trying to stop the flow of liquid all over the floor and the man. Adrien had jumped forward, picking up the jagged pieces of the mug so nobody cut themselves. And Chloe fluttered around uselessly, telling the other woman how she missed a spot here. And there.

But the man, Gabriel, she assumed, was still stock still, staring at her.

She took a few Steps into the room, and rubbed one of her arms. She had suddenly broken out in tiny goosebumps.

Why wasn't he saying anything?! His silence, and apparent shock, were slowly eating away at her nerves. Would he remember her? Was this all a mistake? Had Chloe lied to her, even though she hadn't felt any deception from her at all?

Then, "Marinette?!" he whispered, reverently. "What - How- Where-" Gabriel couldn't seem to get out a solid question.

But his bumbling gave Ladybug - she still thought of herself as that, since she didn't really remember being Marinette- the confidence to speak up.

"I have no idea." she stated, just loud enough for him to hear. "I've been with Chat - I mean Adrien- ever since I was released from the hospital."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoc

Adrien watched his father flounder. He opened his mouth, then would close it without saying anything. Open his mouth again, just to shut it without a word. This had not been the reaction he had expected!

He thought his father would be overjoyed to have her back! And not missing - how had he missed that?! - according to Chloe!

Instead, he almost seemed, worried? Scared? Or was that just shock?

Finally taking pity on his father, Adrien walked back over to LB, gently taking her hand and slowly drawing her into the room.

Turning to his father, "I was in the children's hospital when one of the nurses mentioned LB and her amnesia. So I went to see her. I hadn't ever met Marinette before, so I had no idea she was your apprentice!"

He could feel her hand shaking in his, so Adrien linked his fingers with hers and squeezed lightly, until she glanced at him.

When a small smile graced her lips, Adrien turned back to his father and continued.

"She had a few pretty severe knocks to the head-hence the amnesia- and quite a few scratches and bruises. And was out for about 3 days straight. The one time she came to, she went into a panic, not know where she was, so they gave her some sedative. But otherwise was perfectly fine. And thankfully woke up not quite so violently! So after 2 weeks, they didn't know what else to do. I said she could come home with me."

His father's jaw tensed while he was talking. He couldn't help that. It's not like he could read his father's mind to know she had been missing! But he kind of wished he could read his father's mind now.

Why wasn't he saying anything?! Doing anything?! At their last meeting, his father had seemed extremely concerned that he hadn't heard from her. Now he didn't know what to say?!

As if his thoughts reached across the room, Gabriel suddenly unfroze, but continued to ignore the shattered cup, or his assistant mopping up coffee around him.

"Marinette, my dear, it is so good to have you back!"

"I'm not back" she insisted quickly.

...

 ** _Thanks everyone for keeping up with me on this!_**

 ** _And thank you for all of the reviews!_**

 ** _It's always great to hear feedback!_**

 ** _In one of them, it's mentioned how amnesia stories can be filled with so much drama, and your totally right, and i hate that too! But I also don't like when there isn't any drama, and everything just meanders along, everything happy go lucky and calm._**

 ** _Which was why I was striving for only a little but of drama!_**

 ** _And another review had their 3 possibilities, and one of them was just a little too close to where I was heading, so naturally I had to change it up ;) can't be too predictable!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel had to get out. He couldn't handle looking at Marinette, standing there. Oblivious.

So as soon as he could, without looking suspicious, he made a hasty retreat to his office, and then locked himself in his private washroom, to be extra sure he wasn't disturbed.

Stumbling to the sink, he quickly splashed water on his face. Face still dripping, Gabriel stared at himself in the mirror.

He noted his ashen face, dishevelled hair from having just run his hands through it, and slightly bloodshot eyes. Oh, he definately looked a sight!

What was he supposed to do?! Marinette wasn't supposed to _BE_ here! He had thought he had taken care of her? Had he been mistaken? Had she not been dead when he dumped her under that bridge?

Scrubbing his hands over his face vigorously, Gabriel continued to panic.

What if she ever remembered?! What could he possibly SAY?!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gabriel shifted the papers in front of him, assessing each one that Marinette had given him carefully, while she stood off to the side, patiently waiting for any critiques.

Marinette was the best designer he had ever hired. She was talented, driven, and handled criticism well. And she seemed to always be able to Anticipate what he was thinking, before he had a chance to voice it aloud! And the rest of the team adored her! Hiring her had been the best decision he had ever made!

And as an added bonus, she was breathtakingly beautiful. If she hadn't been a designer, she could have been a model. Agencies would have killed to have a woman with such classic beauty working for them. There was no need for makeup or Photoshop to cover up any imperfections.

So it was no wonder that Gabriel was attracted to her.

He had tried to deny it when she first came to work for him. For months, he had been overly harsh with her, trying to push her away so he didn't feel this need in his chest to grab her and kiss her.

But everyday, she showed up without fail, completely unphased by his abrasive attitude. She simply continued to work for him as if his attitude was normal.

And then when he slowly started to warm up around her, she still remained the same. Not even so much as a raised eyebrow at his change in demeanor.

So it was no surprise that, with her beauty, calm nature, and steady demeanor, that he was convinced he was in love.

And he was convinced that Marinette must love him too.

All those late nights designing. How she would order them food on said late nights, and not even need to ask what he wanted, she just seemed to know! And the way she would smile at him. With a twinkle in her eyes and so much warmth! She made him feel like he was a teenager again, When he first met his long deceased wife. And she always stood so close to him! Always at the ready, right beside him. Whether it be with a pen, or to look at what he was referring to on a design.

So after months of uncertainty, and having convinced himself she must love him too, he couldn't take it any more.

Couldn't take the way she teased him with her flirty, form fitting dresses. Or the way she wore heels, not wedges. Because she knew they drove him crazy. Or the way she'd paint her oh-so kiss able lips a different color everyday, and _SMILE_ at him with those lips. Or the way she openly defied him by wearing her hair down, with only clips to pull it away from her face, when he had specifically stated it was more efficient and businesslike to have it in a ponytail or bun. And oh, how he loved to watch her hair flow when she moved!

He stood up from his desk, instead of finishing looking at the designs Marinette had handed him.

He saw her startled expression, the first he'd ever seen that look on her face, and before she could form any words, he pulled her into his arms. With one hand tangled in her glorious hair, the other around her tiny waist, he pulled her to him and started kissing her like she was water and he had just been in the dessert for a year!

He ignored her stiffness, assuming it was shock.

And then ignored her pushing on his shoulders. Because surely she wasn't pushing him away, she must be trying to pull him in _closer_!!

He was more than happy to oblige, tipping her backwards ever so slightly.

When he tried to slide his tongue into her mouth, he was promptly slapped across the face.

Gabriel was so startled, he let her go, and Marinette fell to the floor in a tangled mess.

And instead of a twinkle, her blue-bell eyes were on fire! And an angry blush was coating her cheeks.

Getting up from the floor, she had straightened her dress out, and glared at him.

His earlier passion quickly fizzled under her gaze, and he wasn't sure what to do!

Hadn't that been what she had wanted too?!

"What the hell was that?!" she finally yelled. "You can't just go around grabbing people like that!"

"What?! You wanted it just as bad as i did!" he stated harshly.

At her bewildered expression, he rolled his eyes and explained, as if she were a child.

"You've been teasing and flirting with me for _months_!"

Marinette gave an affronted gasp, and quickly gathered her things, shoving them into her messenger bag as she spoke.

"For your information," she began frostily, " I was not _FLIRTING,_ I was happy! And behaving properly professional every day!"

She clipped her bag closed, and whipped around to face him again, hair whipping with the movement, angry color still in her cheeks and fire in her eyes, and continued. "And I have not been _TEASING_ you! I happen to _LIKE_ dresses! And feeling pretty, _FOR ME_!! Nobody else!!"

Stalking to the door, she flung it open so hard, it banged against the wall, making Gabriel jump. But she still wasn't finished.

"So if you expected me to just hop into bed with you because your the great _Gabriel_ _Agreste_ , you are sadly mistaken!"

And with a flourish, she was gone, speed walking down the hallway to get as far away from him as fast as possible.

With a loud groan, Gabriel knew he had screwed up! Royally! But now, he had to stop her, try to get her to listen to him!

" Marinette!! " he yelled, as he took off down the hall after her.

He spied her waiting for the elevator, and so He yelled her name again. "Marinette!"

Looking over, he saw the panicked look in Marinette's eyes, and she quickly turned away from him and sprinted to the end of the hall to the stairs, rather than wait for the elevator.

He had almost caught up to her. The staircase door slammed shut as he reached it, so he flung it open and yelled again.

"Marinette stop!! Just let me explain!!"

He flew down one flight of stairs, and saw her glance back at him from the floor below.

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion.

As she glanced back at him, she missed a step on the stairs, and started tumbling down, banging her head against the stairs and the wall several times.

He just stood frozen, watching her tumble. And kept watching for several minutes after she stopped, body in a heap on the floor.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, he ran down the rest of the stairs, calling her name uselessly.

"Marinette! God, please be ok! I'm sorry! I really am! Just wake up!!"

He tried to move her, so he could see her face. But then he remembered that he shouldn't. Broken bones and whatnot.

So he shifted himself around her, to try and be on the side with her face.

"Marinette!" he continued to call her name, despite never receiving a response.

He must have sat there for a good half an hour, bawling when he still had recieved any response from Marinette.

He had tried to feel for a pulse, like they did In all the shows, and he never found one. He had even placed his hand in front of her face to check if she was breathing.

Still nothing.

He had killed the best thing that had ever happened to him! Even if they weren't romantically together, she was still the best designer since, well, him!

She had been absolutely brilliant, and he had _KILLED_ _HER_!

Gabriel didn't know what to do!

But after an hour had passed, he knew he had to do something!!

So, picking up her small frame, he finished making his way down all the stairs, and exited out a back door that led into the alley.

She was slowly getting heavier the longer he held her, but he couldn't leave her so close to the Agreste building!

Huffing and puffing a good dozen blocks away, having taken longer to get to his destination because he needed to stay in the alleys and avoid people, Gabriel gently laid Marinette under a bridge along the Seine.

He started to cry again, and brushed her tangled hair away from her face. He tried once more to feel for a pulse, and even put his cheek close to her mouth to feel for any breaths, and got nothing.

His poor Marinette. He would miss her so much.

He made one last glance back, almost like he expected her to magically wake up despite everything. When she didn't, he slowly turned away, and snuck his way back to the office.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gabriel had started crying softly, sometime during his reminiscing.

After all this time, convinced she was dead, it was a huge blow to see her standing in the doorway, just like old times. Well, almost. Her tank top and shorts had been a huge difference, but not a wholy unwelcome change.

But oh, how she still had the ability to take his breath away!

He had wanted to apologize. To take back all that he had done to her! But when she couldn't remember, it was like a blessing in disguise!

Like a reset. They could start over, and he could erase all the kissing, and go back to the way it was! Her being an excellent designer and his next in line, and him being professional.

But there was always the possibility she'd remember someday. And he didn't know if he could risk that.


	18. Chapter 18

The charity event was going according to plan.

The Ballroom at Le Grande Paris was simply glittering in the soft light of the room! Crystal chandeliers hung opulantly from the ceiling, giving off little prisms of light. Tables were set up all around the makeshift runway, covered in white lace, with gorgeously towering centerpieces of white calla lilies and orchids in tall, slim vases. More vase arrangements could be found at the bar, flanking the dessert table, and at every entrance.

The runway itself was a collapsible stage, with white curtains draping to the floor to cover up the legs, and a small glass podium to one side, which Gabriel had used for announcements.

The mini fashion show had gone off without a hitch, as well as the auctioning off of each individual outfit that had been modelled. The liquor was flowing freely, making wallets even more generous than usual.

But then, everything was going to charity. And most of the guests in attendance were rich, influential people, with money to spare! And it also helped that it was a tax write off as well!

Dinner had been delicious, and the desserts were just being set out by the bakery they had selected- Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie and Pattiserie.

Chloe had thought it was quite comical that his father had requested that particular shop. And she hadn't cared to fill him in as to why. Simply stating, in her usual hauty tone, that if he didn't know by the time the event finished, than he was simply oblivious!

He had given her the middle finger as his response!

He stood on his tip toes in order to search the packed ballroom for any sign of Ladybug. His father would scold him for putting a crease in his leather dress shoes, but he was feeling too rebellious to care these days.

He kept turning a slow circle, finally locating her raven hair at the bar, and he started to make his way towards her.

And just like when he first saw her descend the stairs at his house, he was reminded how absolutely stunning she was! Her expertly styled curls piled high, with tiny ladybug gems scattered throughout, complimenting her ladybug red sheath dress that hugged all of her curves _purr_ fectly! With a slit running up one side to her knee, giving a partial view of her dainty feet in black peep-toe heels. A sweetheart neckline, with black shear straps that flowed over each shoulder to meet in a v between her shoulder blades, before continuing down to her waist.

It was so simplistic, but at the same time, absolutely right.

Her only accessories were her ruby red lipstick, and black onyx earrings with tiny red rubies that he had given her as a gift before they left. For good luck.

Because while she might know her name and profession now, there were still alot of blank holes in her memory that needed to be filled.

She wasn't here in any work capacity, although his father had made mention of her name, since she had designed half of the outfits that were modelled tonight before she disappeared. But ladybug had made no move to stand at the announcement, or draw attention to herself in any way.

Which Adrien could Definately understand!

Now, as he drew up beside her at the bar, and signaled for another cocktail, he found his gaze unwilling to stray from her for too long.

While she was beautiful on any given day, tonight, she was radiantly breathtaking!

He placed a hand at the small of her back, to let her know he was there, and she lifted her face to smile warmly at him, bluebell eyes glittering in the dim lighting.

She lifted her champagne glass to her lips as his cocktail arrived, and ignored it, in favor of watching her sip at the bubbly in her glass.

"I hope your having as much fun as I am," she broke into his thoughts.

And with a sheepish smile, he glanced around quickly, then, "as well as I can, given its almost like work for me. But knowing your enjoying yourself makes it a bit better."

Laughing softly, she grabbed his hand, and slowly started to pull him away from the bar.

"Come on, let's get some dessert! I definately have a sweet tooth!"

He was helpless to resist. Not like he really wanted to. Hearing her laugh always made him a little weak. And she had taken his hand! Was currently threading her fingers with his! It was like, with knowing she had no unremembered boyfriend, she was becoming a bit more touchy feely. And It was the best feeling in the world!!

Plus, sweets!

They threaded their way through the crowd, and stood a bit back from the dessert table, to let the crowd in front of them finish. No reason to be greedy and shove!

Adrien couldn't tear his thoughts away from ladybug. The feel of her small, delicate hand in his. The way she would give a small squeeze every so often, or used the connection to pull a little closer to him when someone else wanted to get by.

And Lord help him, the way her chest brushed up against his arm when she was close was almost torturous! But he thought he was handling it pretty well, given everything.

Then she turned her laughing eyes on him, and he knew. What she had been doing right there, well, all night, honestly, had been intentional. Was that just her way of letting him know it Was ok?

Was he finally allowed to let out every cheesy and korny thing he thought about her?? Because boy, did he had a Stockpile!

He slowly drew her hand that was clasped in his up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly.

"I've waited to be able to touch you for weeks, my lady. If we weren't in public now, you wouldn't be able to get away from me." he spoke quietly.

Her eyes continued to dance mischeviously. "Who said I wanted to go anywhere?!"

His breath got stuck in his throat at her admission, and he fought so hard not to hasten to the nearest exit!

"Besides, there were alot of promises made these last few-"

But ladybugs words were cut off by a strangled scream, and an equally strangled "Marinette?!?!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ladybug was started by the harshly called name, and glanced around to see who was calling out to who.

It took a few moments to Realize that- that was her! She was Marinette!

She glanced behind her to spot the culprit, and spotted a bespectacled woman with brown- orange hair, pulled away harshly from her face in a bun on top of her head.

She was dressed in a white button up shirt, black vest, and black pants, with a white apron tied around her waist.

Must be one of the wait staff hired for the event. But then why did the woman look so familiar to her??

No matter how hard she tried to Wrack her brain, she simply couldn't place why.

So instead, she calmy walked towards the woman, asking "Hey, do I know you?"

She felt Chat following close behind her, never having let go of her hand. To which she was extremely grateful.

But the aforementioned woman just continued to gape at her, eyes comically wide and clearly in shock.

And just as ladybug was starting to feel weirded out, the woman finally shook her head.

"Marinette?! Is it really you?!"

With a shrug and glance at Chat, ladybug responded. "I guess? I mean, that's what Chloe told me."

The woman seemed to become even more confused.

"Chloe? Like, Chloe Bourgeois?! Daughter of the Mayor of Paris??"

A quick glance at Chat, she asked quickly, "Chloe's dad is the Mayor?! When was anyone gonna tell me?!"

Chat just laughed and patted her hand gently. "One thing at a time LB. Too much information at once will confuse you."

Well, that made sense then.

She turned back to the new woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you said if i knew you or not? You seem familiar, but i cant place from where?"

"God" the woman groaned, scrubbing her fist against her eyes quickly. "nobody is gonna believe me without just showing them."

She grabbed ladybugs hand then and pulled her aways down the ballroom, to a door that she assumed was the kitchen.

It was bustling with at least half a dozen people. A few piling treats onto trays, another couple decorating desserts and cakes, and a few washing dishes, or heading for the door with full trays.

One woman who was icing a cake looked up as Chat entered the kitchen and called out loudly.

"Adrien! Lovely to see you again! I hope everything is going well out there? I haven't had a chance to go check on it, but Alya there assures me it's running smoothly."

"That's because it is Mrs. Cheng! But that's not why I came back in here! You'll never guess who I found in the ballroom!"

And then ladybug was dragged away from the door and closer to Mrs. Cheng, non to gently.

"Who was that dear?" the older woman asked while piping a line of icing. At the end, she glanced up at Alya, I believe it was said her name was, and the older woman promptly dropped the icing bag on the counter and covered her hands with her mouth.

"Marinette!! Where have you been?!?!"

And then she came rushing out from behind the counter and engulfed ladybug in a huge hug. Mrs. Cheng was a good 6 inches shorter than her. Which was saying something, considering how short Mari was herself!

Ladybug gave a panicked glance in Chats direction, but continued to stand in the woman's arms awkwardly. Chat just shrugged, unsure of what was happening, just as she was.

Giving a weird pat to the older woman's shoulder, "Uh, there there. It's, uh, fine. Everything's fine. But um, can I just ask, who are you?"

Incredulously, Mrs. Cheng drew back.

"But Mari-" Mrs Cheng cut helpself off abruptly. Then glanced at Chat.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adrien took pity on Mrs. Cheng, and stepped forward, placing an arm around ladybugs shoulders. She glanced at him gratefully.

"Mari was in some kind of accident, and has amnesia. She has remembered a few things, but not too much. Chloe Bourgeois found her at my house and recognized her, so we know her name is Marinette, but not much else."

"Altho," Mari stepped in, "Alya looks familiar."

Stepping forward, Alya states quietly. "We went to school together since we were 13. You've been my best friend ever since. And you've been missing for the last 2 months!"

Then Mrs. Cheng stepped in. "And I'm your mother, Marinette."


	19. Chapter 19

**_It has been awhile it's true. To start with, i wasn't happy with anything I had come up with, so i kept on deleting it and starting again. And when it got too frustrating, i did take a break. Then all of this covid-19 stuff started happening, and I've been hopping all over the place bc of it!_** **_But I was trying to sleep one night, unsuccessfully, I might add, and i had the rain part pop into my head._**

 ** _So, here we are! Enjoy!_** ** _There will be at least one more chapter._** ** _:) LB_**

...

Marinette slowly walked down the barely lit long hallway, gliding a hand along the wall as she went.

She hadn't known what to do after the revelations that had happened at the Charity Event earlier. So when Chat - Adrien, had asked what she needed, she had requested to come here. To the place she didn't even know she had known!

So, despite the pouring rain, Adrien had detoured, and backtracked.

To Agreste Headquarters.

Where she had supposedly lived and breathed her job.

But something had gone wrong. She couldn't place it, it was just a feeling she had when she saw Gabriel that first time.

If only she could remember!

Her steps got a little bit smaller the closer she came to the end of the hall. Closer to where her office was. Or was supposed to be.

She had little flashes. The view. An overstuffed chair. The pink throw. The split at the end, and the urge to go left. Right was the direction that took them to Gabriel's personal conference room.

At the end of the hall, she had a hard time just looking left. If she didn't look, it wasn't really real. Right?

She could always go back to just being ladybug. To just being with Chat. They had been good then. Happy.

Admittedly, they couldn't have been together. She had still felt like she shouldn't if she didn't know!

Which led them to here. Her to here.

Scared to look around the corner at her life.

So with a quick breath, she squeezed her eyes shit, and rounded the corner. One step. Two steps.

There was no feeling. Just... nothing.

Slowly prying her eyes open showed her to be right in the doorway to the dark office. Who knew this hall was so short?

Peering inside, she could make out the shape of a huge U Shaped desk, and the armchair, just like in her memory.

The desk was still cluttered. She could make out 2 computer screens, Various coffee Mugs, and the middle counter of the U at a 45 degree angle. Like a drawing table. Or easle.

Then, lastly, she looked at the view. At the water running like rivers down the surface of the glass first. Then the view beyond. She could see part of the Seine, and the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

It really was a wonderful view!

Walking to the chair, Marinette sank into it, wondering if anything would happen. Would she suddenly remember?

But nothing happened.

Disappointing.

She was startled by the banging of a door at the other end of the hall. Leaning back in the chair, she watched Gabriel running down the hall. Odd. Security hadn't warned her anyone else was here.

She took note of his suit, which had looked amazing at the charity event. All the way from his shiny white shoes, to his perfectly tailed red jacket, to his perfectly styled hair. Although, not so Perfectly styled anymore. Tufts stuck out at odd angles, almost like he'd grabbed fistfuls and pulled at it.

Slipping silently from her seat in the dark, she quietly followed him, down the carpeted hall where he pushed violently into the stairwell. She had to rush to see which direction he took. And she really hoped she didn't panic in the stairwell again. Last time had been bizarre enough!

Opening the door, she caught a flash of his shoes as he ascended to the roof.

Odd place for anyone to want to be when it was raining so hard! So, just in case, she slipped off her heels and left them on the first step. No reason to court disaster when she didn't know what to expect! She could deal with a little water. She couldn't stand a potential broken ankle!

Out on the roof, Marinette was quickly soaked through by all the rain. Not that there was much to go through. Her gown was thin, and her hair already hung like limp noodles down the sides of her face and neck.

But no sign of Gabriel.

Ignoring the puddles of water forming all over the place, Marinette quickly walked out and circled around some of the air-conditioner units. Which yielded no signs of Gabriel. Where on earth could he have gone?!

Was it possible he passed her by and already went back inside? Was the rain pouring so hard she hadnt heard the door? Or maybe he was hunkered down against a unit or something.

But still, nothing.

Deciding to take a look downstairs, just in case, she headed for the door, and came face to face with Gabriel.

Some 20 feet in front of her, he currently had one leg flung over the side of the building, and seemed to have froze in the process of swinging his other leg over when he spotted her.

"Gabriel!" she shouted, Panicked, as she took several quick steps towards him.

Until she saw the terror in his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled over the rain. Hopefully he heard her!

Which he must have, for he glanced down at the ground.

As she took a few more steps forward, he finally yelled at her, "Stay back! Don't come any closer! You can't stop me! Nobody can!"

"But why?! Just talk to me!"

"Why on earth would i talk to you!? Of all people?! Your just a figment of my imagination anyway. Like my conscience. How ludicrous! My guilt is making me insane!" as he yelled at her, she watched him swipe his wet hair impatiently out of his face. Saw his eyes dart around behind her. Like he expected more. But more why?!

" I'm not a figment of your imagination. " she spoke a little quieter as she took a few more steps closer to him, but she was definately still yelling.

But he seemed to have forgotten he told her not to move.

Only 5 feet now.

"I'm here. Marinette." she gave a thump to her chest with the palm of her hand so he'd hear the wet sound. See the water splash around her hand.

"Just come away from there and we can talk."

"I can't talk to you!! I KILLED you!!" he screamed with a sob.

His statement froze her in place.

"No." she whispered, shocked.

"You were my boss. You said i was the best!" she shouted loudly

"I was! I did! You are! But you didn't want me!" his eyes suddenly filled with rage! Only to disappear just as quickly as it had arrived.

"I thought you wanted me. I kissed you. And you ran from me in disgust!" he suddenly glanced at the ground again, and Marinette felt panicked again!

She couldn't let him jump! That's what he seemed intent on doing.

All because he had kissed her?

That seemed wrong. Something definately wasn't adding up here.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I kissed you, and you ran away! I tried to stop you, and you fell down 2 flights of stairs, just trying to get away from me! I thought you were dead! I cried for you! And then I hid you. Away from me!" he slumped over dangerously, and covered his face with his hands.

Oh.

 _OH!_

She could hear him sobbing uncontrollably, but wasn't sure what to do. How on earth was she supposed to help him through that?!

A bang sounded from behind her, and she turned to see Adrien standing there, wild eyed, as the door banged shut behind him.

He had probably been looking for her.

"Father!" he screamed when he saw his father straddling the ledge.

Gabriel jerked, and seemed to slip towards the side. But he quickly grasped the concrete ledge and held on, eyes darting wildly, first from Marinette, then to his son.

"Im so sorry! I don't deserve to live!"

"NO!!" Marinette shouted. It stopped him, at least momentarily.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember! I don't remember any of that! And I don't care!" she screamed. "Just come back over here. Onto the roof! I don't think you meant to, Gabriel! It was an accident! If it wasn't, why would you be this broken up about it?!"

She really hoped this was helping. She hadn't exactly talked anyone off a roof before. Or at least, not that she remembered!

Ha!

She took a couple more steps, until she could touch him if she just stretched out her hand.

"Please Gabriel. I don't care. And even if I could remember, i still wouldn't. So just trust me, ok?"

He seemed uncertain.

Good.

"Please?!"

Finally, she held out her hand to him. And prayed he'd take it.

He could get help. She'd make sure he did. So would Adrien. It was his dad, for crying out loud! And the pain in his eyes just about killed her. To have been keeping that in for months! To be reminded everytime somebody said her name. Or wondered where she went. All over an ACCIDENT!

True, he should have just called it in. But people did dumb things when they were in shock. All the time!

So she really hoped the man before her would just TAKE HER HAND!

A surprised jolt ran through her when he actually did.

Then a grin spread over her face as she pulled as hard as she could until he tumbled to the gravel roof in a heap. Sobbing, he let Marinette pull him into a hug.

Forgiveness was hers to give, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

The bakery door jingled as Marinette pushed it open, letting the occupants know she had arrived. And even though it had been her idea to go, and Adrien was with her for support, she was still immensely nervous.

These people were supposed to be her family and closest friends. But she remembered none of them.

Oh, she remembered actions and events and incidents, but not the people themselves. Like her parents, they owned a bakery. So Marinette was certain they must have taught her. But she only remember the kitchen, and doing the baking, not any outside help or influence. And what little she remembered about school was with nameless, faceless people. Alya said she was her best friend since they were teens, but the blue haired woman couldn't place her.

She felt Adrien's hand on the small of her back, for support, as they walked farther inside. They were greeted by 4 smiling faces.

Sabine and Tom, Marinette parents, Alya, her best friend, and Alya's boyfriend Nino, who had gone to school with Marinette, even before Alya arrived at school.

They hadn't even been there 2 minutes, and already it would seem the 4 of them had been crying. Which Marinette was sure she would have felt more like them in that regard, if she could have placed their faces. But that was what was going to make this so hard. Because she didn't. They would essentially be starting over from scratch.

Well, Marinette would be. Everyone else still had 10 years plus of memories to draw from. Memories that she couldn't share with them.

Everyone was being so quiet, just staring at her. She wasn't sure what she should say to break the ice. Would it be wierd if she brought up not remembering them right away? Or should she pretend like she did? Or a mix of the two? Was she expected to hug them? She wasn't against it if they wanted to, but it would almost feel wierd if that was how she opened the meet up. Especially since she said at the charity event that she didn't know them. So then she'd just come across as fake. And she was pretty sure that wasn't how she was before. And it wasn't how she wanted to be now!

So instead, she started with a general "Hi," and a small wave of her hand.

Which seemed stupid in retrospect. But too late to take it back now.

She seemed to have unfrozen them all, for they all started chattering at once and rushing forward for hugs.

She glanced from the corner of her eye at Adrien as if to say 'what can you do?!' to which he just smiled broadly.

So, no help on that front then.

Bummer.

"Maybe you guys could let me breath a bit and we can talk." she stated jokingly.

Which prompted everyone to fall all over themselves to back up, muttering apologies.

"We've just missed you so much, sweety."

"We're so glad to have found you!"

"I wanna know all the deets, girl!"

"I just knew they were wrong when the police tried to tell us you were probably dead."

"We never gave up hope."

"That Chloe could have been nice and WARNED US instead of blindsiding us!"

"I about had a heart attack when I saw you!"

"I was sure I was seeing a ghost!"

"It's great to know you kept your sense of style at least."

"We'll see if that bled over to your music tastes as well."

They all bombarded her at once, it was hard not to laugh at them!

Which she did.

To which everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief. So with the tension gone, everyone felt comfortable enough to take seats around the tables in the bakery that were clumped together.

Finally, to get started, "I'm not sure what you guys expected from me today," Marinette admitted. "But I'm sorry, no, i dont remember any of you."

"What kinds of things do you remember?" Alya quickly asked.

"In what way? Like insofar as what happened to me? Or like, memories from before?"

"How about both?" piped up Sabine.

Marinette rubbed her shoulder a bit, trying to know where to start.

"Well, the first thing I remember after waking up was Chat - I mean Adrien." she glanced at him with a warm smile on her face. "And when I couldn't remember who I was, he nicknamed me ladybug, for all the ladybugs on the walls in my hospital room."

With a pleased smile, Adrien spoke for the first time, "And then I brought in dozens of things to try and see what might jog her memory. Books. Games. Crafts. Food."

"After 2 weeks, the Dr's said they couldn't do anything for me, but I had nowhere to go, so Adrien took me home with him. And I've been there ever since." she finished up.

Adrien chuckled, "That's the short version."

"So then, what kinds of things do you remember, from before?" Tom asked anxiously. He rubbed the back of his neck, which Marinette, for some reason, knew meant he was nervous.

Huh. Maybe this would be more enlightening than she first thought.

"Well," she started slowly, looking around the bakery. "I remember baking in this kitchen. Specifically, macarons. I didnt even need a recipe when I tried it at Adrien's house. I remember more, but that's the only one I've tried."

"Well of course you would remember baking! Your an excellent baker! Learned from the best!" Tom's voiced boomed in the small space.

"I got you into gardening." Sabine declared warmly, patting Tom's arm gently. Immediately, Marinette knew they were always this affectionate. She distinctly remembered feeling loved.

"My balcony garden. I got that from you. We planted alot of aloe." she remembered.

"Yes, we sure did," her mother agreed, "You were a little clumsy. Especially in the kitchen."

Marinette laughed. Why was she not surprised that she had been an awkward clumsy teen?!

"I love Jagged Stone, " she added with a laugh. "I don't know that from before. Adrien just brought a cd to the hospital."

"Well, I should hope so. You've only designed 3 album covers for him so far." Nino spoke up, a huge grin on his face. "Definately kept your sense of music Mari."

Marinette's jaw dropped at Nino's casual statement.

"I did how many now?? Chloe only said one!"

"Yeah dude. You designed your first one for him when you were 14, and he freaking loved it! He comes to you for everything now. Album covers, stage outfits, sunglasses. And he mentions your name at least once in every press conference he does."

Marinette's eyes had gone huge. She had designed _multiple times_ for JAGGED STONE!!

Eeeeee...

She didn't know alot about him yet, had only listened to a few of his songs so far. But just the fact that she was sought out by somebody famous so many times was mind-boggling!

Placing a hand on her chest, she tried to keep her heart from beating out of it.

"God, that's amazing!" she whispered.

"Not only that," Alya started, "Famous fashion designer Audrey Bourgious, who founded Gabriel Agreste, offered you an internship in New York with her when you were 14! You had won a contest, and Adrien modelled your winning hat, and Audrey loved it."

"Hey," Adrien frowned, "I remember that contest. There was a real pigeon feather in it, and I'm allergic, so it had to be switched for a fake one. I can't believe that was you!"

"Well kitty, it seems I've known you alot longer than we realized. " to which she followed up with kissing Adrien on the cheek. Said blondes cheeks bloomed with color as a smile bloomed on his face.

"What about me!?" Tom demanded. "do you remember anything about me??"

"Not really," she admitted sadly. " I remember I can't replicate your coffee. You make an amazing herb bread, which Mister Fu would like a loaf of. And that you used to send me to school with lots of baking. But not actually you."

She watched Tom's chest puff up, like he was proud. Which confused her.

"Well now, it's not the person that's important. It's a person's actions that speak louder than anything else!" he boomed happily.

Huh. She'd never really thought of it that way before.

Unable to remove the smile from her face without a crow bar, Marinette knew why she had once loved these people. And it would not be a hardship to love them again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Adrien teased as they drove back to his house.

With a lifted brow, she turned and just stared at him knowingly.

He finally glanced over, and he laughed at her expression.

"I know, I know! I was more worried than you were! I get it. Don't need to rub it in."

Turning back to face forward, she smirked. "I never said a word."

"You might not have uttered a sound, but your eyes were shouting 'liar' at me." came his muttered defense.


	21. Chapter 21

Life had not gone exactly as anyone had planned.

Gabriel never expected he would fall for a girl half his age! He never thought he would try and cover up her death - which, it turned out she wasn't actually dead. And he certainly never thought he'd be walking into a police station to confess said crimes!

Adrien had never expected his father was even remotely HUMAN. He was always emotionless and stoic and unwavering. He had definately never expected the most gorgeous woman to enter his life - with amnesia, no less! And he absolutely was stunned at his father's confession. Not that he didn't understand. Marinette was amazing and kind and generous and absolutely adorable! Who WOULDN'T love her?!

As for Marinette, she wasnt entirely sure how she thought her life would end up. Clearly she had wanted a profession as a fashion designer. She had probably never expected to be assaulted and chased by her boss, resulting in her losing her memories. She also had absolutely not expected to find love after all of that- not that she had told him yet.

But here she was - the most amazing, wonderful, caring man in the world wanted her!

One thing Marinette could say, without any doubt, was that she HAD expected to regain her memories.

So it was kind of a kick in the ass when, a whole month after Gabriel's confession, and she STILL didn't have them back!

The Drs had warned her that it wasnt necessarily permanent. That a large percentage of people regained them.

Marinette was apparently not in that 'large percentage of people.'

After Gabriel's police visit, Marinette had been contacted. Did she want to press charges? Did she want to sue? They had no idea how to proceed!

Well, surprise! Neither did she!

She decided not to press charges. It had been an accident, after all. And Gabriel had almost thrown himself off a building, he had felt so guilty!

Why would she press charges now, after she forgave him and fought so hard just to get him off that ledge!?

Gabriel had cried huge ugly tears of gratitude - for not pressing charges, and for forgiving him. Though he hadn't understood how she could.

"It is mine to give. And i chose to give it to you. No take backs." she had quipped.

"Anything you want or need, you just ask!" Gabriel had proclaimed.

Lying in bed next to Adrien now - with his arms holding her close, and his chin resting on top of her head - Marinette found herself thinking about what it was she really wanted.

"I don't know what to do, Adrien." she admitted quietly.

He simply hummed in thought.

"Anything you want, my lady. There are no limits."

"I understand that, yes. But i still don't know! What were my ambitions before? And has this whole thing changed me so That I dont want the same things anymore?" she wondered aloud.

He squeezed her tighter to him briefly, before letting up again.

"I'm sure your desires have changed, Mari. Our life experiences will do that to us. And you don't have to decide right away. Take your time. And feel it out."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then, and they both gently drifted off to Sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching Adrien expertly making crepes, in nothing but his underwear and her in one of his Tshirts, when a thought struck her.

"Adrien, would you run away with me?" she blurted.

Startled, the crepe he had been in the process of flipping, slipped and landed in a heap in the pan. Wide green eyes turned to look at her.

"What?!"

She blushed.

"I don't mean like, let's not tell anyone. More like, get away from all this. The constant questions and intrusions and annoyances. Just, out of the city. Away from prying eyes."

With a frown, Adrien turned back to the stove and continued with their breakfast.

Not saying a word.

Would he say no?! It had been a crazy idea! Even in her own head! Would he come right out and tell her so? She wasn't sure she'd handle it well AT ALL if that's how he chose to handle it.

As they were seated, he finally spoke.

Taking her small hand in his much larger one, he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Marinette, you know I would follow you anywhere, right?" he asked. All the while, his Green eyes bore into her blue ones.

"I just don't want you to make a rash decision. That's all."

Nodding quickly, she agreed. "Oh, absolutely! But I've been thinking about this for weeks! And I think I want to." her resolve had petered out by the end, and she finished in a whisper, rather than the absolute conviction she had been going for.

"I'm not saying forever." she tried to explain further. "But for right now, yeah, that's what I want."

Brushing his free hand along the side of her cheek, he drew her towards him for a slow, loving kiss.

"I have an idea," he whispered against her lips.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Marinette sat blindfolded in the passenger seat of Adrien's car as he drove to their unknown destination. Well, unknown to Marinette!

It had been 2 weeks since their conversation over breakfast. Nothing had been said on the topic since- until this morning when Adrien stated he had the solution.

But it was a surprise.

They had been driving for at least an hour, and Marinette pestered him the entire way. But he wouldn't budge.

"Come on, kitty! I'm dying over here!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Well then, it's a good thing we've arrived." he said with a laugh.

Marinette wasted no time in ripping off her blindfold- to be greeted by endless blue in front of her. Scanning the view in front of her, she saw a small beach off to one side, gentle waves lapping at the sand. Next to that was a long private dock, already equipped with patio chairs.

"What the heck?!" she blurted out.

Adriens chuckle was all the response she got, and he opened his door to get out. She followed suit.

Only when they were standing in front of the car, holding hands, did Mari glance behind her.

Gasping, she took in the 3 storied house before her. A patio sat immediately in front of her, with glass sliding doors to get inside. Above the patio was a huge deck that appeared to wrap around 3 sides of the house. A row of windows above that was all that let you know there was another floor up there.

They were currently standing on a gravel path that led to the private beach.

"It's beautiful, Adrien!" she spoke breathily.

"I'm glad you like it," he admitted, as he wrapped his arms around her belly from behind. "Because its yours."

Gasping, she whipped her head around to face him.

He chuckled at her flabbergasted expression.

"We'll say, this is our summer home. Our home away from home. That we can live in year round. I'll still have the house in Paris, for when we need to go back - for short, or long visits. And if we decide we don't want to go back, we'll just sell it."

"You shouldn't have done this" she exclaimed, even though her eyes told a different story.

"I didn't," he admitted. "I told my father you wanted to get away. He found this, and had it renovated for us. The title is in your name, and it's fully paid for. And for the next 5 years, at least, any bills and expenses go to him."

Slowly, he turned her around in his arms. She tried to turn her head back to the splendor that was her house, but he wouldn't let her. With both hands framing her face, he rested his forehead against hers.

" Marinette - Ladybug - My Lady..." he punctuated each name with a peck on the lips. "I love you more than anything else in this world. And I would be eternally grateful if you would spend the rest of your life with me."

Tears ran down Marinette's face that she didn't even bother to wipe away.

"Oh Kitty, I love you too! So Much! And I would happily spend the rest of my life with you!"

 **The End**

 ** _I decided to be leave it with her NOT getting her memories back! But little things do still pop up that remind her of little things. But she NEVER remembers that last encounter with Gabriel._**

 ** _So, thanks for sticking around for the end! Sorry it took so long!_**

 ** _LB_**


End file.
